Nisekoi: Raku-chan!
by KeepLovingStars
Summary: Following the Manga and Anime (I'm changing a bit of it so its not the same-ish!), what if instead of Raku Ichijo as a boy, what if he was a girl? Still having Promise and Harem!
1. Chapter 1: Raku-chan!

Chopping of vegetables was cut by delicate hands. Being cut quickly and dropping them in a pan, the hands moved towards other ingredients, before finally making a meal. The peach colored hands grabbed a spoon and took a scoop of the food, tasting it.

"Delicious!" A female voice rang through the kitchen. The female walked toward the curtain and popped her head thought it yelling,

"Foods ready you low life's!"

"Thank you young mistress!" Over a hundred thugs yelled to her, happy that they'll be able to eat their young mistress's food. The female after handing out the food sat on a chair and ate her share of food.

'My name is Raku Ichijo. Yes I know its a boy name so get over it. I'm q run of the mill student, except I'm the boss's only daughter. Dad's yakuza, the Shueigumi is a well syndicate, and you get the rest.' Raku said to herself. Raku was a a bit taller than the girls in her school, but she didn't mind. Her dark like purple hair went well with her dark blackish eyes, wearing the schools uniform, a short blue skirt and a white long sleeved shirt where the collar was blue and a yellow tie wasn't flowing thanks to a clip. She was thought to be quite a tomboy but she was also rather cute for her long hair that reached her back.

Shaking her head, Raku didn't get to hear what the 'low life's' said.

"What did you guys say?" Raku said to them, rather coldly.

"We said if your gonna take the job of mistress, mistress!"

"Heh, like I'll take that job! I'm gonna graduate from a top university and become a civil servant!" Raku yelled out loud, making an amazing pose.

"Wow! Our future mistress is so amazing!" The thugs said together, making Raku sigh in despair. Do to everyone yelling they weren't able to here Rakus father come in.

"What's with everything being noisy here?" Rakus father asked, making his presecence ankowledged. Rakus father had white long hair, combed behind his back as he wore a simple inside kimono that was black and tied by a white obi.

"Dad." Raku said.

"Oh yes Raku! I got something important to tell you-"

"Oh no I'm gonna be late!" Raku said, completely interrupting her dad. A high class thug, Ryuu, decided to step in to save his mistress!

"Your gonna be late! Call one of the limos!"

"Noooo!" Yelled Raku trying to stop them but was too late.

**(RAKU'S SCHOOL)**

"Alright young mistress! We wish you a glorious day of education!" Yelled Ryuu, followed by the other thugs that were line up behind him. Raku thought that this was a time for someone to kill her.

'Augh...the stares really get to me! Why couldn't I hide my Yakuza life a secret...' Raku whined in her mind, as her grip on the school bag tightened.

"Hey, why you looking at the young mistress like that?" Said a very evil looking thug, only to be stopped by Raku's flying shoe. Raku then walked away from them, walking to the school. She ignored the whispers and decided to console herself in her mind.

'Man, this is great! Not! My highschool year of pretending to be normal gone...hmm now that I think about it, the only thing I've done is studying so no ones ever liked me...oh yeah there was one though' Raku had thought, taking out a necklace from the inside of her shirt, showing a silver pendant with a key lock in it decorate with gold spikes on the bottom that made curves. It shined as it was in direct sunlight.

'Wonder what that persons doing know? I remember our promise but hell! I can't remember if it was a boy! I have such bad memory!' Raku continued her walk, swinging her pendant around with her finger, oblivious of the running on the other side of the wall on the left.

'I'm gonna be late!' Yelled a female in her mind as she was running towards the wall at her fastest, and then suddenly jumping on the wall and over it, where Raku was now. Raku, hearing the noise looked up and noticed a female blonde was jumping over the wall, her aim on the floor that wad on.

"Eh?" They both said as they both crash landed.

"Ugh!" Raku yelled, the blonde's knee hitting her face, as it was laying on the ground. The blonde scratched the back of her neck and got off of Raku's fallen body.

"Sorry I'm in a hurry! Sorry!"

Raku's fallen body was left on the dirt ground, one thought running through her mind. 'What was that?'

**(CLASSROOM)**

"Heya Raku- woah!" Her best friend, Shuu yelled. Shuu was a friend of hers, his hair brown and wearing glasses that complemented well with his brown eyes. In front of Shuu, was the schools beauty, Onodera Kosaki. A beautiful fifteen year old with chocolate brown hair that was short, a strand of it long in the front, the hair color the same as her eyes. Onodera wore the same uniform as Raku, as did the other girls.

"Ichijo-chan! Are you OK?" Onodera said, already taking out a bandage from her bag.

"No, not at all! Some girl slammed her knee in my face as she jumped over the wall!" Raku said to her friends as Onodera carefully placed a bandage on her nose as it was bleeding. Shuu and the others looked at her confused and shook it off as a lie.

"Alright class sit in your desk." Said s female teacher as she entered the classroom. Immediately the students sat, Raku sitting near the wall, too busy moping, not hearing what the teacher said.

"Hi, my name is Chitoge Kirisaki! As you can see I am half Asian and American, though my Japanese is great, so I hope we can be friends!" Raku's eyes widened, and gotten up the chair immediately after hearing the voice.

"YOU!" Raku yelled, catching the blonde, Chitoge's, attention. Chitoge eyes widened in shock as she noticed who yelled at her.

"Your-" Chitoge was saying but was interrupted.

"Your the damn crazy lady who kneed me!" Raku yelled, gaining confused looks for the crazy part. Chitoge, not takingnthr insult kindly got irritated.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well sorry ain't gonna help! I almost lost conscious!"

"Well you should have your blood pressure check! Quick being such a wuss!"

"A wuss!? Why you...GORILLA GIRL!" Raku yelled out, breaking Chitoge's border.

"WHO YOU CALLING GORILLA GIRL!?" Chitoge angrily shouted, kicking Raku in the air. She gasped at what she had done, as was the class was opened in awe. Who could Chitoge Kirisaki be for kicking Raku across the room?


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Pendant Chase!

"This is all your fault!" Chitoge's yell ranged through the ears of Raku. She looked at Chitoge with a irritated look and wasn't going to be outdone.

"My fault!? Your the one who hit me so you should start apologizing correctly!"

"Grrr, my highschool debut... gone thanks to a beansprout!"

"Beansprout!? Why I oughta..." Raku yelled at Chitoge as the both glared at each other outside the classroom door, where Shuu and Onodera were watching.

"Man, so she wasn't lying...but man just look at that girl! She can knee me anytime!" Shuu shouted happily as he hugged himself as he twirled. But he never caught the glimpse of Onideras face as she watched both Chitoge and Raku argue.

Finally splitting apart, both Raku and Chitoge went their ways, stomping angrily to somewhere in the school. 'That gorilla! How can anyone be friends with her!? Hell, can I even call her a girl-' Raku's thought was stopped when someone poked her shoulder. Turning around, Raku noticed her teacher and 'Gorilla Girl'. Raku knew, this wasn't good!

**(CLASSROOM) **

"WHHAAAATT!?" Raku and Chitoge shouted at the top of their lungs. The problem was where they were sitting...right next to each other. At first, they didn't know where they were going until they were at the class and seated right next to each other.

"Why am I sitting next to Gorilla Girl/ Beansprout girl?" They said at the same time, glaring again at each other. The teacher blinked at them for one time before smiling.

"Well its because you guys get along."

"No we dont!" They both said again. The teacher, who was either ignoring them or death left them there and said to them, "I'll leave them her in your hands Raku!"

both Raku and Chitoge looked like they were going to pass out when Chitoge scooted her desk as closest as the wall possible. Chitoge then looked at Raku angrily, nerves popping out of her hand.

"You better stay as far away from me as possible, I don't want to catch your wussiness!"

"Yeah well, I don't want to catch your goril-" Raku stopped when she saw a fist stop near her face. "Never mind." Yet Raku was hit in the cheek, leaving a mark on her face.

'Grrr!' Raku growled in her mind as she pulled her hair, 'How can this girl be a girl again!? At least be more kind! The person that I made my promise with will be so much better mannered than Gorilla Girl here...' She thought, as she put her hand on her neck, only to feel no chain.

"Eh?" She muttered as she patted her chest and stomach. When she realized what was wrong and screamed.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Raku kept blabbering on and on about where her pendant was, making Chitoge look at her curiously.

"My pendant! Its gone..." Raku yelled, catching the attention of her friend, Onodera.

"Ichijo-chan, whats wrong?" Onodera asked, making Raku calm again.

"Ah! Onodera-chan." And here Raku explained her situation, completely putting the blame on Chitoge.

"Eh? And why should I help you?" Chitoge irritatedly asked.

"Because you made me lose it! It was when you kneed me, there's no other explanation!"

"And what did the pendant look like?" Onodera asked, hoping that maybe she could help too. Raku thought for a second before remembering it.

"Well, it had a chain like this long, and it looked like this and this..." Raku said, in the air using her finger to create a picture of her pendant. Onodera's eyes widened when she noticed how Raku was making it into.

"Eh?" Onodera said quite loudly.

"Huh? You've seen it Onodera-chan?" Raku asked. Onodera realizing what was going on shook her head.

"No, I haven't sorry."

"Oh well, I guess I could help you! But only after school and if you promise to never speak to me again!"

"Deal!" Raku quickly agreed, looking quite happy after accepting. 'Never talk to me again! Of course I'm agreeing.' Raku thought happily, until his happy moment was over.

"Ichijo-san, I also have another favor to ask you!" The teacher said to Raku. "I'll like for both you and Kirisaki to help with the animals! Thanks in advance!" And soon, we both find the two girls outside with caged animals pecking or growling loudly.

"Aahh! What did I do to deserve this?" Raku yelled to Chitoge.

"Hey I thought I said you can't talk to me?"

"Do you think we can do this job without talking?" Raku asked her quite smartly.

"Shut up! And besides, what's with all these animals?"

"Well, I actually rescued them myself."

"All of them? About how many are there?"

"Ehh...about eighty?" Raku said quite cooly.

"Eighty!? That's like a zoo!" Chitoge screamed out in surprise. "Oh well, let's get this over with." She said, grabbing a full bucket of water and pouring them in the poor saplings!

"Ahhh! What are you doing?" Raku angrily questioned. Chitoge gave Raku a passive look.

"I'm watering them."

"Watering them!? Looks like your killing them!?"

"They'll live...I think?" Chitoge said to her, questioning the last part as she went to feed the goldfish, pouring the whole box. Raku yelled again and decided to show Chitoge how it's done.

"Here let me see your hand." Raku tiredly said, behind Chitoge and grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing?" Chitoge asked, not used to being this close to someone. Raku stared at Chitoge and continued her teaching.

"Here, keep your hand open like this and pour only a little bit on it. Then sprinkle it on the water." Raku helped with the procedure for Chitoge, using her hands as an example. And after that Chitoge got a hang of it.

"Hehe, I did it!" Chitoge exclaimed joyous of her accomplishment. Raku rolled her eyes, as she was the one that helped her.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go find my pendant."

"Yeah, yeah..." Chitoge said lazily, getting ready to find it, only for nothing to be found. Buy still, they had a lot of days to find it so no biggie.

Day two. Nothing.

Day three. Nothing either.

Day four was something interesting. While talking with Shuu during P.E. he had asked questions of why Chitoge entered during the school year and why all of a sudden. This caught the attention of Raku, and decided to ask Chitoge herself. Only for Raku to be yelled at and get Chitoge angry. But when Chitoge passed by her, Raku had took a sniff of her hair, she smelled something familiar about it, and thought all about the smell all day.

In day six, things turned to the worst.

It had started when Raku and Chitoge were still looking for her pendant, Raku not giving up, hoping for it to turn out when Chitoge broke the silence.

"Augh! Were never gonna find it!"

"Says who?" Raku asked her.

"Says me, and besides someone would have thrown it away by now if they found it."

"No they won't, it's important to me." Raku calmly said, getting up from the grass as was Chitoge.

"Yeah, it's important! But face it! Someone could have thrown it away and woosh, never seen it again. Besides what, did a kid or dead family member give it to you. Grow up already and forget about it!"

_"Hold it close to your heart and keep it safe."_

**SLAP!**

Chitoge stared at Raku, her eyes filled with shock at what Raku did. Her cheek had a red mark, Raku's hand still up in the air. Raku's hair was covering her face, the rainy weather making the scene worse.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME THEN LEAVE!" Raku yelled, panting from the use of too much oxygen. Chitoge looked calmly at Raku and nodded, walking away, Onodera watching from afar.

Day seven...

Raku, finding her pendant alone in the sun continued her search. Though she still remembered what Chitoge said, making her angry.

"Damn..." Raku muttered, already stopping for the day. She was going to return home when she heard Onodera calling her name.

"Ichijo-chan!"

"Huh? Onodera-chan?" Raku said confusingly. Why would Onodera be here? Onodera, while running, had reached Raku, panting a little.

"Ichijo-chan, Kirisaki-san is calling you."

"Alright let me get up first." Raku muttered, getting up from the grass and walking with Onodera to the place that Chitoge asked her to go. After walking then less for a minute, they reached a grass field that was beside the school.

"Huh?" Raku said, seeing a figure that looked like a baseball player, "Isn't that Kirisaki?" Raku finally said, only for his question to be answered by a metal thing hitting her head.

"Oww!" Raku shouted in pain.

"Ichijo-chan!?" Onodera yelled out, looking for injuries. Raku, soothing her head looked at the ground and found her pendant.

"My pendant!"

"That's yours?" Onodera asked Raku, who was no longer on the ground. Raku nodded at Onodera and looked at the pendant, noticing a paper tied to the chain. Untying it, Raku read it.

_"I fulfilled my duty. So don't talk to me anymore scum bastard!" _Raku has question marks all around her, since the language written on it wasn't Japanese.

"For some reason, I feel like I've been dissed." Raku said to Onodera, who just raised a eyebrow. Raku smirked, and folded the paper and out it in her shirt pocket.

"Maybe I should put this promise behind me." Raku said to herself, her hand still holding the pendant. "Chitoge-chan might be right. Its time I put this stupid promise away." Onodera's eyes widened and yelled at Raku.

"No! Don't do that!" The wind began to pick up, making each others clothes flutter. "Ichijo-chan, you made a promise with someone right? If that person remembers your promise too, it would really make that person sad if you did that. Even if it was ten years ago and you were just kids, maybe it's still important to them."

_Ba-Bmp _

_Ba-Bmp_

'Eh? Why's my heart beating fast!?" Raku thought, as she stared at Onodera. 'Wait! If she knows a bit of the promise, then does that mean...'

Raku ignored her thoughts and smiled at Onodera brightly.

"Hehe, thanks Onodera! You made me feel better. Whether I see that person again it's important to me and that's all that matters. I shall continue to cherish it." Raku happily said. She then noticed the time and saw how late it was. "Oh crap! Bye Onodera, thanks for everything!" Raku ran off, leaving Onodera alone. Onodera, went through her neck and withdrew a old key.

"I should have asked. I'm so stupid..." Onodera muttered to herself. We know return to Raku, who was running to her home. God help her if dad found out how late she was!

"I'm home!" Raku yelled out as he opened the door and removed her shoes in the front entrance. She looker around and saw that it was quiet...too quiet.

"Ah Raku! Come meet me in my chamber." Said her father who appeared in front of her rather quickly. Nodding, Raku walker towards her dad's office and stood there waiting to here what he has to say.

"Raku my dear, if you haven't heard. There's a new gang in town, and we've taken great casualties. And we decided to an agreement." Raku's dad seriously said, making Raku confused. "This is where yo come in! If both the heirs of the gang get along then the battle between is settled. So I'll like for the two of you, to be great friends and if better...lovers!"

"EHH!?" Raku yelled, not getting what her dad was saying. "What do you mean getting along or being lovers?"

"Don't worry it's just for pretend! Besides I hear the heir is quite the looker! Besides their here right now!"

'What!? Their here!' Raku thought.

"I...don't know?" Said a unsure voice behind the covers that was set in Raku's fathers office. 'Wait! That voice...don't tell me.'

"Here she is!" Raku's father presented, moving the curtain to reveal, no other person than...Chitoge Kirisaki!

"But..." Chitoge noticed Raku and paled as did Raku.

"Yes, allow me to introduce to you miss Chitoge Kirisaki! Starting today you'll be either best friends or best recommended lovers for the next three years!"

'I should have known that smell! It was actually gunpowder!" Raku thought. She thought of how she could have stopped this madness all the way back but now...there was no turning back!


	3. Chapter 3: Gorilla Girl Is A Gang Heir?

"Y-you, your the heir of a gang!?" Chitoge stammered, pointing her shaking finger and Raku, who was doing the same

"And you! Your also part of a gang!?" Raku asked, not believing her ears. And so they both decided to ask their fathers.

"Dad what's going on!?" They both yelled at the same time. Raku's dad smirked and decided to better explain.

"Raku, I would like to introduce to you Chitoge Kirisaki's dad." A tall man with a white tuxedo and combed back old hair was held together by either gravity or gel. "As you may both know, our gangs on an way to make a war in the city. And to stop this from happening we, the boss's, decided to make both heirs of the gang/yakuza be best buddies or be more than that!" After hearing the speech, both Chitoge and Raku had their mouths open, not believing what they were hearing.

"Dad you don't understand we hate each others guts!" Chitoge yelled, desperately trying to stop where this was going.

"Yeah dad I can't be buddies with Gorilla Girl! Hell I can't even date her!" Raku yelled, only to get an annoying yell from Chitoge and here an argument between them happened.

"MISTRESS!" A yell outside the wall was heard, which stopped both Raku and Chitoge's argument. And then an explosion came through the wall.

**BOOM!**

"Mistress, I hear you've been kidnapped so your faithful servant Claude has come to rescue you!" A man said as he walked inside the offices by the hole in the wall. As far as Raku could tell, Claude had white hair that was comes behind his back, a few strands in the front lifting upwards. Claude also had a pretty expensive white suit that combined well with his white gloves and glasses.

"C-claude!?" Chitoge yelled out in confusion. But it wasn't over when Ryuu came.

"Boss we heard an explosion. Oh? Its the Beehive gangs pet monkey." Ryuu said quite evilly. Raku squeaked in fear as she noticed that Ryuu brought armed thugs with him.

"Ha. Looks like the dogs are here." Claude said coldly, making Chitoge squeak in fear too as she noticed that Claude had Hus guns out and the Beehives thugs behind him.

"Boys let's tear this place apart, taking their mistress." Ryuu ordered.

"If you lay your filthy hands on our mistress, your mistress will be in pieces." Claude threatened. Raku and Chitoge, who were in the middle of everything had no idea what to do.

'What do we do!?' Raku yelled in her mind. 'If we don't stop this then who knows what'll happen to the city! Guess we'll have to do it!' Raku looked at Chitoge, they both looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey now! Please don't fight." Chitoge's father said to them, making Claude shocked.

"You've been kidnapped sir too!?"

"No Claude, I'm just here to say to everyone that these two," he pointed at Raku and Chitoge, "are buddies!" He grabbed the two of them and scooted them together to be shoulder to shoulder.

"What!?" Both gangs yelled out. "Is that true young mistress?" Both Ryuu and Claude said, standing in front of them. Both Raku and Chitoge gulped and began their lie.

"Why of course! We've been friends since the first time we saw each other!" Chitoge yelled, completely crying in misery in her mins.

"Yeah! Were so buddy buddy!" Raku added, hugging Chitoge to make their lie even better. The two gangs blinked for a second before yelling in joy.

"Our young mistress made a friend!", " Hurray for our young mistress!"

Raku and Chitoge were either ignoring them or arguing in their mind. After the gang cooled down, they decided to question the 'new friends'.

"So tell us, how did you guys meet?" Said one thug, making both girls pale. Raku decided to answer this question.

"We met in the classroom when she dropped her eraser." Raku lied quickly, hoping that this will end. The gangs bought the lie and continued to the next question.

"So young lady. You must know what the young mistress likes? Please tell." Claude asked, not believing that his mistress was friends with a dog. 'Crap! He's not believing it, and how should I know!? I'll have to guess.' Raku thought, thinking the first thought in his mind.

"Japanese folk songs and bananas." Chitoge face faulted when she heard Raku say that. Claude lifted his eyebrows and pressed his glasses.

"If I recall, those are the things that young mistress dislikes."

"N-no! I like them, I recently got into them without you knowing." Chitoge lied.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' Chitoge screamed at Raku in her mind. 'S-sorry...' Raku replied noticing her aura. After answering every question with a lie, both Raku and Chitoge were finally able to escape, sitting outside in the night.

"And I thought I was finally rid of you..." Chitoge whined. "And what was that!? Banana's and Japanese folk songs!?"

"Well I'm sorry!"

'I'm not OK with this either! Right when I was starting to find out what Onodera said. But it's strange that she lives in a similar home.'

"So how are we supposed to be buddies?"

"Don't you know?" Raku asked Chitoge. Chitoge looked away from Raku and spoke.

"No...I just don't know how to be friends with someone." Raku lifted one of her eyebrows confused at what she said. 'That's strange, with her being good looking and all I would have thought she made some friends.'

"Oh yeah! Thanks for finding my pendant." Raku remembered, taking out her pendant. Chitoge looked at Raku kindly and scoffed.

"Well I didn't want to have it hanging my head for the rest of my life. Anyways what's with that thing? Did someone die and give it to you?" Chitoge curiously asked.

'She might laugh, but whatever.' "Someone gave it to me a long time ago."

"A long time ago?"

"Yep, ten years ago while I was traveling with dad, I met this kid my age. We were inseparable, until I had to go back. So the person gave me this pendant as a sign to our promise. Hehe, pretty lame right?" Raku uncooly said, looking at Chitoge.

"No...its not lame. I just don't like people who are hung up on something stupid. I think your story...is romantic." Chitoge said rather cutely, in a cute pose. Raku's eyes widened and she felt the same thing when she was with Onodera.

_B-Bmp_

_B-Bmp_

'Eh!? Why's my heart beating so fast!' Raku yelled in her mind as she shook herself making Chitoge look at her curiously.

"Anyways, we have to figure out how to trick those gang members."

"Yeah, and a different way too! I can't stand being your friend for the next three years." Chitoge rudely said, getting up to leave, flipping the bird to Raku, who was sticking her tounge at her.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

_"Hey why are you crying?" Asked a five year old Raku who incredibly looked like a guy. It was night time, as she was talking to a person that had a book on its lap._

_"Because the ending is really sad..." Raku looked impassively at the book and thought of an idea. She jumped on the rock and began to rip some pages from the book and fix it._

_"Huh, what are you doing?" The person curiously asked. Raku handed the book to the person, who gasped in awe at it._

_"See, and they live happily ever after!"_

_"Wow! What's your name?" The person asked Raku. Raku grinned, happy to help someone._

_"My names Raku Ichijo! What's yours?"_

_"My names..." The dream faded, the persons name not heard._

"Uhhh, hadn't had that dream for a while..." Raku moaned, spread out on her futon, her kimono showing off a bit of skin.

_"I think your story's romantic..."_ Raku remembered what Chitoge said last time and slapped herself mentally. 'Haha! I must still be sleepy!' Raku then put the blanket over her and tried to sleep in the whole day.

"Mistress! You have a visitor!" A thugs voice yelled behind the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Raku muttered, wondering if it was either Onodera or Shuu. Raku got up and walked towards the front door of the house and opened it, only to find Chitoge wearing a nice frilly dress and shoes, her hands tightly gripping a purse. She seemed rather irritated, only to be replaced with a forced smile.

"H-hi Ichijo-chan! I thought it would be great to go outside and have a girls day!" Chitoge rather quickly said. And at the sane time, Onodera was leaving outside, going outside with her other friends.

'W-W-WHAT!?' Raku yelled in her mind.

"Yes, I thought this would be a great time for the both of you to bond, since it is a nice day." Claude said, as he stood next to his mistress.

"Ah yes! This is good, Raku hanging out all day with her best friend! Way to go mistress!" Yelled Ryuu and the dew thugs by behind him.

'Will there be ever a day that I don't see Gorilla Girl!?' Raku whined in her mind as she was shedding anime tears. 'But I don't care! If it's good for the innocent people then I'll do it, even if I have to deal with this crazy lady!' And so, Raku's girl day with Chitoge began.


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Time With Gorilla Girl!

"THE UNIVERSE HATES ME!" Chitoge's yell rang through the sky. As of now, both Raku and Chitoge were outside in front of a shopping place. Chitoge was on her knees, moaning in sadness, as was Raku. Speaking of Raku, she had changed into a red jacket, a black and gray striped shirt, black skirt and converse.

"The feelings mutual, Kirisaki-san." Raku told Chitoge, who had gotten up and looked at Raku.

"So how are we supposed to do this?" Chitoge asked Raku, making her look at Chitoge awkwardly.

"You don't know what an outing is?"

"No! Augh...it's all Claude's fault! Every time I went outside he would come with a gun, scare everyone that he thought was a threat, and checked every person on the school that I went!" Chitoge told Raku. 'Woah! That's more worse than my time at my home!'

"Well, since its your first time...I guess we can go around and you can choose the place you want." Raku told Chitoge. Chitoge looked at Raku for a moment before thinking of a place she wanted to go.

"Alright, then in that case I want to go to the-" Chitoge were now in front of the cinema, "Movies!"

"Well I guess this is normal..." Raku muttered watching Chitoge look for a movie. After a few minutes of looking at the posters, Chitoge and Raku decided on a action-love movie. As they both went to buy their tickets, Chitoge went on ahead and bought an extremely large popcorn, the size of a car wheel.

"Are you sure your going to finish that!?" Raku exclaimed at Chitoge.

"Of course I am, besides have a large appetite." Chitoge impressively said, making Raku giggle. "What are you laughing about Beansprout!?"

"N-nothing, just the way you said it makes it look like your fat." Chitoge, pouting angrily, punched Raku in the arm. 'Oweee..." Raku moaned in her mind. As they walked inside the theater, walking down the aisle, they sat in two chairs in front of two highschool girls. Raku couldn't help but hear their conversation, which he tried to stop her curiosity but failed.

"You have to ask next time you meet." A emotionless voice said behind Raku.

"I know Ruri-chan!" Raku's eyes widened when she heard the voice and the name. She sat up in her seat and looked at the two girls.

"Onodera-chan?" Raku asked. 'Eeep!' Onodera thought as she looked at Raku, a hint of red on her face.

"I-Ichijo-chan, what are you doing here?" Onodera asked.

"Well, I'm here with Kirisaki-san, the transfer student." Raku pointed at Chitoge, who was staring at the both of them as she ate the popcorn.

"Will you quit eating! The movie hasn't even started." Raku asked Chitoge.

"Eh? I thought I can choose what I can do all day?" Chitoge retorted. 'Grr, curse my luck. Screw Gorilla I'm going with pig!' Raku thought.

"So Ruri-chan-" Onodera was going to speak with her friend, but noticing she left a note.

_Tell her! Or else I will draw on 'that'._

_Ruri_

_P.S. I'm joking...maybe..._

'Ruri-chan...your so cruel...' Onodera moaned in her mind. Her chocolate eyes then went towards Raku, who was arguing with Chitoge. She wondered, how the two were friends and decided to ask.

"So how did you two become buddies?"

"Buddies!? Like hell I'll be friends with a Goril-" Raku stopped when she felt eyes on her. Quickly turning a bit to the right, she noticed the Beehives gang and Chitoge's overprotective guard, Claude.

"Yeah, like I can be friends with a Beanspr-" Chitoge had also stopped, noticing that she was stuck in the same position as Raku.

"Haha! Of course we became best friends when she talked to me the first time! Isn't that right friend?" Raku lied to Onodera.

"Hahaha, of course! Your my 'best friend'!" Chitoge lied as well, both of them scratching the back of their heads. 'Forgive me Onodera!' Raku begged.

"Ooh! Then I hope we can be friends to Kirisaki-san." Onodera smiled at Chitoge. Chitoge couldn't help but smile as well, Onodera's aura causing it.

"Look the movies starting!" Raku told them, sitting back in her seat, as was Chitoge. The movie was good and yet at the same time lame, but they had all enjoyed it.

"And then, bam and boom!" Chitoge told both girls her favorite part of the movie, making Onodera smile and Raku frown. 'Thats because that's all you saw.' Raku thought remembered how she slept during the movie. For the half of the day, both Raku and Chitoge ended up in many arguments, either with money or food places.

"Ah! Hold in for a second guys. Gotta go to the restroom." Chitoge said to Raku and Onodera, walking towards the restroom building. Both Raku and Onodera rested in a bench under a large oak tree.

"Man I'm beat." Raku commented, wiping sweat off her forehead. Onodera also nodded, the hot sun already taking its toll on Onodera.

"Hmm, maybe I'll ask her." Raku muttered, seeing that the wind that was coming through them and the tree, making their hair and clothes flutter.

"Hey Onodera-chan."

"Yes Ichijo-chan?" Onodera asked, not knowing what her friend Raku wanted.

"Have you ever seen this pendant before?" Raku asked Onodera, showing her the pendant. "I don't know, like ten years ago?" Onodera's eyes widened a bit, her grip tightening on her woven bag. Her pink and whitish dress flowing through the wind. Onodera's mouth opened and answered Raku's question.

"No, I haven't, sorry."

"Oh..."

"Why...do you ask?" Onodera questioned Raku, making her jump.

"Just in case, but don't worry about it." Raku said, ending her sentence with a bright smile. Onodera's face reddened for a bit, only to die down when Chitoge came back.

"You girls talking about guys here?" Chitoge asked, thinking of why they were so close. Raku and Onodera, noticing how close they were, jumped away from each other in embarrassment. 'GORILLA GIRL!' Raku angrily screamed in her mind.

"You...ever heard of the word excuse me?" Raku told Chitoge. Chitoge pondered for a minute and answered her question.

"Maybe..."

"Great a gorilla that doesn't have manners!" Raku muttered under her breath.

"W-what!? I do have manners!" And here another argument began. Onodera, who was behind them in the background watching them, her fingers that were gripping the bag tightening. After a few minutes or hours of arguing, the three girls left to their ways. Onodera walked home and entered her family's Japanese bakery shop.

"I'm home!" She yelled out.

"Oh hey Kosaki! Want to try the new Dorayaki I made today?" Onodera's mom asked her.

"No thanks." Onodera answered, walking upstairs and walking to her room.

"_Siigghh..._" Onodera said quite loudly, slumping on her chair that was set in front of a desk. "I lied to Ichijo-chan..." Onodera muttered, staring at a picture of the two them smiling and hugging, Onodera wearing a tracksuit while Raku wore the boys uniform to cheer them on. "Now what? I can't really ask her?" Onodera whined, laying her head on the desk, looking at a old key, a cross on the end of it, tied together with a piece of strong necklace rope. Somewhere in the Shuegumi base, a certain girl sneezed.


	5. Chapter 5: The School Knows And a Key?

'Man, the weekend sucked since those guys asked me a lot of questions, but we're probably safe in school...' Raku thought, wearing the schools uniform as she walked towards the school gate, only to find her 'buddy'.

"Hey Beansprout." Chitoge said rather tired. Raku walked up to Chitoge and inspected her face. Pretty tired.

"What happened to you?" Raku asked.

"After out outing two days ago, the gang wouldn't leave me alone." Chitoge thought, shivering from what happened.

"You too..." Raku said with her, shivering with her. The two of them shook of their thoughts and continued to walk inside the school.

"I guess this is our last refuge!" Chitoge commented lowly so that no one heard.

"Yep, who knows what'll happen if I still had to be 'friends' with you." Raku also commented, making Chitoge a bit irritated.

"Why I-" Chitoge was saying when a yell was heard when they entered the classroom.

"Raku-chan!" Shuu yelled, jumping to hug his friend, only to be dodged and landing on the tiled floor beneath him.

"So mean..." Shuu whispered, making Raku look at him like an idiot. "Anyways I hear you and Kirisaki-san are best buddies now! Congrats!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The rest of the classroom yelled, clapping. Raku and Chitoge paled from hearing this. Did Onodera tell them!?

"Two guys in our class saw you during the weekend." Shuu commented, looking at the pale girls.

"Whoa! Hold on this is a big misunderstanding!" Raku yelled, stopping the cheering from her class.

"Misunderstanding?" The class mates whispered.

"Yeah, were not really frien-" Chitoge was shouting when her eyes spotted something right through the window. It was Claude, looking at them with binoculars! 'Hmm, I'm sure of it now. Don't worry young mistress! I shall save you from her clutches.'

'Stupid Claude...' Thought Chitoge.

"So like, your not friends?" Asked a classmate. Chitoge and Raku noticing what was going on again, began their acting.

"Haha! Were not friends, were actually 'best friends'! Isn't that right Chitoge-chan?" Raku asked.

"Oh why of course, 'best friend' what would I do without you!" Chitoge shouted, both now close to each other, surrounded by the students. Onodera standing next to her best known friend, Ruri. Ruri, was a very short girl, wearing her brown hair in a ponytail and a pair of glasses on her face.

"So she's the rumored best friend with Ichijo-chan." Ruri commented watching them intensely.

"Yes, isn't it great?" Onodera happily said, making Ruri stare at her now. 'I seriously can't understand her.' Ruri thought as she was beginning to sit down in her chair.

Raku and Chitoge sat in their desks, every once and then glaring at each other.

'Stupid Gorilla/Beansprout." They thought at the same time. While listening in to class, Raku felt the glares of some students, and had desperately wanted to flee. But, running away wasn't something he wanted to do. No, he wanted to erase his existence since she had to pretend to be 'friends' with Gorilla girl. Either way, it was something that they couldn't get out of if they wanted blood to spill.

"Alright class that's all for now. I'll come back in twenty minutes." The teacher said walking out to let the students to what they want. Raku and Chitoge glimpsed at each other one more time, before Raku left to the restroom. 'I will kill those two girls!' Raku mentally yelled. If she was disturbed one more time-

"Ichijo-chan?" Onodera questioned again, waving her hands in front of Raku's face. Raku, finally out of her thoughts stared at Onodera.

"H-hai?" Raku said, completely embarrassed that she was standing in front of the hallway with a angry look.

"Oh, just wanting to know if you were OK? You had a mean look in your face."

"I did? IH well I guess I have been a little stressed lately." Raku sheepishly said, smiling a bit.

"That's not good! You should at least rest for the day." Onodera worriedly said to her friend Raku, scared of her health crisis.

"No I'm good. But thanks for worrying Onodera!" Raku petted Onodera on her head, only for their friend time to be ruined by a baseball player.

"Watch out!" The boy shouted, the warning too late as he bumped into Raku too hard. The only problem was where she was falling, into Onodera's way.

"Eh!?" Both said as they crash landed on the floor.

_Chu~_

Raku's lips pressed against Onodera's cheek as they had fallen. Quickly pulling her head back, Raku stared at Onodera, as both were red as a tomato.

"S-s-sorry!" Raku apologized, getting off of Onodera's body.

"It's OK, a-a-accidents happen r-right?" Onodera stammered, still not believing what happened to her right now.

'What...the hell happened!? One second were talking and the next were on the ground, me kissing her cheek...' Raku trailed off as she noticed a old key on the ground. 'Huh?' Raku thought as she lifted the key in the air. Forgetting about the incident, Raku stood staring at the key.

'A key? What is it for? A door, treasure chest, or...NO WAY!?' Raku finally thought as she remembered her pendants keyhole.

"O-Onodera-chan? Is this-" Onodera finally realizing where her key was, gasped in surprise and took it quickly from Raku's hands.

"N-no! Its uhh, a key for my treasure box! Wait, no it wasn't I must have confused it for my house key!" Onodera rapidly said, tightening the grip on the key.

"Anywaysitsnotwhatyouthink!" Onodera yelled as she ran away from her.

"W-wait! Onodera...wow, I've never seen her run that fast since middle school." Raku commented as she was kneeling on the floor. As she stood up, she began to think of the key that Onodera had. 'Was that really the key of a box, or was she lying. Maybe I'll ask her about it later in the day.'

But for Raku, Onodera was hiding at a corner, her heart beating rapidly, her face steaming red at what just happened.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

"Good morning 'best friend'!" Raku yelled to Chitoge as they were getting closer to each other.

"Good morning to you too! I 'missed' you so much!" Chitoge yelled out as well, both girls walking to school as the students around them looked happy for them. 'It should calm down in a few days...' They both thought.

'Damn...with everyone in the way I can't talk to Onodera about that key. And besides I want to apologize for yesterday...' Raku thought anxiously. As she walked out of the restroom Raku noticed Chitoge saying goodbye to some girls, only that Chitoge was sad.

"Well, well. Something bothering you?" Raku asked innocently. Chitoge whipped her head to Raku and shouted in embarrassment, "Shut up!" Raku rolled her eyes, and walked towards the roof, Chitoge trailing behind.

"_Sigh..._" Chitoge muttered, laying her head on the railing.

"This is so tiring! Isn't there way to stop old four eyes?"

"There's nothing we can do when he's like that. Oh and by the way, Claude won't be here after school, something came up."

'This is great! I can finally ask Onodera about the key and apologize.' Raku exclaimed happily in her mind.

"Man, I can't believe were stuck in this." Chitoge muttered sadly. Raku, noticing her change of tone thought of something.

"Well Its fine that you can tell this to a good friend," Raku bagan, never noticing the irritated look on Chitoge's face, "but IG has to be a trusted friend that you can tell them about. And I bet you'll feel much better about it."

"Well then go tell them!" Chitoge angrily said.

"W-what?"

"Shut up! I have something after school to do, so don't wait for me." Chitoge angrily said, already at the roof door, slamming it shut. 'What's her deal?' Raku thought, confused at what Chitoge did.

"So you need help with Kirisaki?" Shuu smartly asked. Both Shuu and Raku were outside, sitting on the green grass below them.

"Yeah." Raku replied. 'I'm serious though, why had she gotten mad? I was trying to be nice!'

"Alright, confide with your friend." Shuu said to Raku.

"It was when we were..." Raku began, explaining what happened on the roof, changing a bit of the real incident. After finishing Raku waited for Shuu's answer.

"So you suggested in sharing this 'secret' with a close friend."

"Yep, but she totally freaked out at me. I guess she was in a bad mood or something."

"Or maybe...she doesn't have a close friend to talk to with." Shuu thought, getting together the evidence. Raku looked at Shuu wierdly and thought for a moment.

"But she talks to other girls."

"Yeah I've seen her too, but I've never seen her hang out with anyone but you."

'Huh? She doesn't!? I thought since she was so open that maybe she would have a lot of friends by now.' Raku thought, walking towards her teacher.

"Eh? Onodera. She left home already since there was no government meeting." Raku blinked calmly at the teacher and walked outside. 'Dang...so close...' Raku depressingly thought as he slumped himself on the wall.

_She doesn't have any close friends..._

'W-what am I thinking!? Stupid Shuu!' Raku thought.

"So Kirisaki, the new girl. I talked with her for a bit."

"So how was it?" Another girl spoke. 'There talking about Kirisaki?' Raku thought as she hid in the corner.

"She's sort of aloof, hard to talk to."

"Plus with her being blonde and gorgeous, she maybe thinks that she's better than us."

'Noe that I think about it. My minds been so busy with the key and pretending to be friends that I never knew how she's like for the rest of the time.' Raku thought, already in the classroom where Chitoge was sitting on her desk. Talking to herself.

"Suzuki, brown hair, drama club, easy going, thoughtful, likes cafe au lait. Next time I'll try a conversation!" Chitoge happily said, oblivious of Raku listening to her. It was only when Raku had gasped that Chitoge looked behind her.

"W-what!? How long have you been here!?" Chitoge yelled embarrassed, her cheeks and face flushing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too."

"D-did you hear?"

"Uhh...HOLD ON TIME OUT!" Raku shouted noticing Chitoge running at her, fist ready to hit her face. Chitoge stopped, and hid her notebook that she wrote on.

"Go ahead! Laugh, its the only way I can keep track of someone." Chitoge said to Raku, "I don't know how to make friends or even start a conversation! Its all Claude's fault, always overprotective. It's all thanks to him that I can't make friends."

'W-wow! She's in the same boat as me!' Raku thought, remembering her old days.

"Geez, I thought that maybe coming to Japan nobody would know that I come from a family if gangsters, wishing for normal life ams friends, but its still hard." Chitoge confessed. "W-why am I telling you this!?" Chitoge shouted.

"Yes, why are you telling me this? Besides, I also took notes." Raku also confessed.

"What?"

"Yeah, back in my old schools. People that knew of my families Yakima business, I had to de with their reactions. And so to make friends, I made notes." Raku, a bit embarrassed of what she said, still continued, "Suzuki, she's a good student, if you don't understand something she'll help you. You and Moriya would hit it off, I think she'll like to get to know you. By now I already now my classmates pretty well. So...I could help you with your notes if you want."

Chitoge looked at Raku, surprised that she didn't laugh or even share a bit of her life. She looked down to hide her blush, only to look up again and shout.

"Well, if you insist I'll let you help me!"

"Would it kill you to be nice?" Raku said, now pissed at what Chitoge said.

"Why should I!? What you actually to be friends with you!? This is all an act you know!"

"I know that, duh?" And the bickering began!

'An...act?' Thought someone, only to be revealed as Onodera, who was hiding near the door. 'What's...that supposed to mean?' She thought as she gripped her school bag as she noticed both Raku and Chitoge yell at each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Cooking Isn't For Gorillas

"Hmmm, mmm~" Chitoge hummed as she walked to school quite happily. Raku, who was also walking alongside her, looked at her strangely.

"Your starting to creep me out."

"What! I'm not creepy. Retarded Beansprout, you really don't know what day is it?"

'You can call me dumb, but retarted is something else!' Raku thought.

"We have cooking class today!" Chitoge pointed all cheerful.

**(COOKING CLASSROOM)**

"Just you watch, I'm gonna make a lot of friends when they taste my amazing cooking!"

"They sure are, but what's with that fancy apron?" Raku asked, who was wearing just a black apron. Chitoge's though, was more like a long blouse rather than an apron.

"Shut up, Claude picked it out. What else could I do?" Chitoge told Raku. 'Take another apron and hide it somewhere.' Raku thought. She blew off the idea and smiled evilly at Chitoge.

"Well good luck with that! Hope they don't end up six feet underground."

"Laugh all you want. I'll be the one to have the last laugh." Chitoge said back, walking to a random classmate. 'Hmm, I'm surprised though that she can coo-' Raku was thinking when she noticed what Chitoge did. She had grabbed the whole bag of flour and poured it on the weighing machine. "Is this around ninety grams?" Chitoge asked.

'SHE'S CLUELESS!' Raku shouted in her mind, worrying about Chitoge's cake. "I've got such a bad feeling about that gorilla's cake." Raku muttered.

"Who you giving your cake to Raku?" Shuu asked, slinging his arm around Raku's shoulder.

"Huh? No one... I think?" Raku said which sounded more like a question. "Besides, who will I give it-"

"Hey, Onodera!" A random boy ran past her, making Raku twirl from the speed. She shook of the dizziness and look towards where that boy ran to. It was where Onodera was.

"Hey Onodera how about you trade with me?" Said the boy that twirled Raku.

"No, with me!" Another boy said. 'What's with all the guys?' Raku thought, only for Shuu to answer her question.

"Same as ever Onodera, super popular."

"Eh? Popular!?" Raku exclaimed.

"Yeah, since there's Kirisaki and Onodera here, the boys are wanting to trade with them. See!" Shuu pointed at a group of boys around Chitoge and Onodera. Raku let her jaw hit the ground, not believing what she saw. Gorilla girl had fanboys!?

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm giving out my cake to someone." Both Onodera and Chitoge said at the same time, making the boys walk away from them. 'Wonder who though?' Raku thought as she went to make her cake.

"Okay next stir the eggs gently..." Chitoge read, only to do the exact opposite and make the eggs fly in the air from the strength that Chitoge used. However, instead of falling in the ground, the were caught by Raku's bowl as she slid on the floor.

"WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THE WORD GENTLY!?" Raku yelled at Chitoge.

"H-hey who asked for your help anyway!?" Chitoge shouted back, her face red from embarrassment. Raku then left to her place in the kitchen, only to be delayed by Onodera, who was having difficulty with something on her cake. Raku, being too good, decided to help out.

"Need help?" Raku asked as she was beside Onodera.

"Eep!" Onodera squeaked in surprise.

"Oh, sorry Onodera-chan for scaring you."

"Ichijo-chan! It's alright. I'm just having trouble with the name plate."

"Hmm, I can help. Let me see..." Raku said, taking the tube from her hand as she wrote the words that Onodera wanted. "And there! Here you go Onodera-chan." Raku said, passing back the tube to her friend.

"Hey Ichijo-chan, you got a bit of egg on your face." Onodera, scooped the egg white that was on Raku's cheek, only to realize what she did. "S-sorry..." Onodera muttered, turning her red face away, while Raku stared at Onodera, also red as a tomato.

"I-it's OK." Raku stammered, not used to anyone touching her like that, especially Onodera. 'Wah! Just one touch and my hearts beating rapidly! But anyways, this might be my chance to ask her.' Raku thought. Onodera, who was calm down thought of yesterday.

'Yesterday when I forgot something in class. What was this 'act' that they were talking about it? I want to ask, but...'

"Umm, say Onodera-" Raku began, only for a scream to interrupt her.

"Aiiieeee!" Raku turned around and saw Chitoge holding a fryingn pan as fire sprouted as high as her from it. Raku grabbed nearest fire extinguisher and fired at the fire.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMB***!" Raku yelled at Chitoge, who had backed away from Raku.

"I don't know!? It just caught on fire." Chitoge explained. 'I'm starting to think that I'm not safe in here.' Raku thought, 'And I almost was about to ask Onodera as well.' She walked away from Chitoge and continued her cake, only for a few minutes to pass before she heard Chitoge's shouts.

"My apron! It's on fire!" Chitoge slapped her apron, soon the fire on it disappearing.

"_Sigh..._" Raku muttered, giving up on her cake as she walked up to Chitoge and helped her.

"Hey I didn't ask for your help! I can handle-"

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME FORTY GRAMS OF SUGAR!" Raku yelled very angrily at Chitoge.

"Whaa..."

"You wanted to make an amazing cake right?" Chitoge looked at Raku for a moment, and decided to let her 'friend' help her.

"No! Use the measuring cup!"

"S-sorry!"

"Stop putting that much cream! No, the vanilla goes in first!"

"Shut up! Your going too fast!" The students around them watching the two girls fight. After baking the cake, Chitoge took out the cake and showed it to everyone.

"Kirisak's special edition shortcake!" Only problems was that the cake looked burned and brown.

"What's that? A chocolate cake?" Shuu asked as both him, Raku and the class looked at it weirdly. 'Crap! She's the worst cook ever, even with my skills it turned out like this!' Raku looked at Chitoge, who looked at her cake and began to tear.

"C-crap!" Raku yelled out. Shuu noticing this decided to leave the rest in his friends hands.

"Raku! Your going to eat it right? I mean, you are her best friend!"

"O-of course!" Raku agreed, not wanting Chitoge to cry. She took out a fork and pulled a bite off of the cake, eating it quickly. The whole class and Chitoge waiting for Raku's opinion.

"D-delicious!" Raku mumbled, but was heard by Chitoge.

"What? It is?" Chitoge not believing what Raku said, taking a bite herself after realizing she was right. "Your right!" Chitoge exclaimed. After the two girls declaration, the rest of the class decided to try it, agreeing as well.

"This is good!"

"Kirisaki, this is awesome!" The compliments making her flustered.

"Thanks..." Chitoge mumbled to Raku, hiding her red face.

"Huh? That's so not you." Raku said, only to get punched in the cheek by her.

"Shut up!" Chitoge more redder than before. 'Well, at least Chitoge got what she wanted.' Raku thought, touching her swollen cheek, pain going through her as she smirked. 'But I haven't told her about the key she had. Maybe I won't ask her. It is her buisness.' Raku thought as she finished cleaning the plates, and walked out the back door. As Raku walked out, she noticed someone leaning against the wall.

"Onodera?" Raku said.

"I-Ichijo?" Onodera surprisingly said. 'Is it me or our meetings planned?' Raku thought as she scratched her cheek.

"So how did the cake turn out?" Raku said, making a conversation.

"It turned out great thanks to you!" Onodera cheerfully said, showing Raku her vanilla cake that was topped with strawberries, and the name plate that said, "I love you mom!"

"Wow, it looks amazing!"

"Hehe, thanks." And that ended their conservation, both now surrounded by silence. 'Awkward...' Raku thought as she couldn't ask her about the key.

"Umm, Ichijo. I have something to ask you." Onodera said to Raku.

"You do?" Raku told Onodera, waiting for the question or favor.

"A-actually I have a small cake that I made with the extra batter, so I thought maybe you'll like to try it?"

"Really? Of course I'd like to!" Raku shouted happily, making Onodera smile and blush. Onodera took out the small cake that she made and presented it to Raku. The cake was like a smaller version of the other cake that Onodera made.

Here you go! Dig in." Onodera said to Raku, who was staring at the cake in awe.

"Here I go!" Raku took out her fork that she had in her apron pocket, and took out a chunk of cake. She opened her mouth as she smiled and bit into it. Suspecting it to be good was Raku's guess, but...

"**BLRGH!**" Raku yelled muffled as she still had her mouth closed. She fell down the floor dramatically, smoke flying out of her body. 'I forgot...Onodera's creations look amazing, but taste...bad...' Raku's final thought ended as she succumed to the darkness of unconsciousness, Onodera screaming her name in concern.


	7. Chapter 7: Wasn't This a Study Session?

"Good morning, Kirisaki!" Said a student, smiling at Chitoge. Both Raku and Chitoge turned around and saw who said it.

"G-good morning." Kirisaki nervously said, walking up to the girl and making a conversation of a soccer game. 'I guess since her cake incident, more people are talking to her. I guess she made some friends after all.' Raku said in her mind as she watched a happy Chitoge.

"Ah~" Chitoge sighed happily as she watered the plants that were beside the forest. Currently, both of them were assigned to taking care of the flowers. "This is the perfect highschool life I wanted. I'm such in a happy mood that I'm taking great care of the flowers."

"You sure are..." Raku muttered, seeing as she poured all the water on just a few flowers. "Now all that's left is to break this 'friend' act with Beansprout Girl."

"I agree with you, Gorilla Girl." Raku angrily agreed. 'Hmm, now that I think about it. Her angry face that she used to give me is gone. Probably from 'that day'. And besides, she looks pretty cute when she smiled more.' Chitoge, noticing Raku stare at her, angrily looked at her.

"What are you looking at perv!?" Raku looked at the other way and regretted calling her cute.

"Anyways, stop pouring that much water on the flowers!"

"Oh just be quiet! I know what I'm doing." There bickering began getting louder as two girls on the roof stared at them.

"Those two sure are perfect friends." Ruri said to Onodera, who looked at Raku.

"Yep, sure is fun to be close." Onodera told Ruri. Ruri, staring at Onodera, decided to be straightforward.

"It's not good at all, what are you going to do?" Ruri said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Onodera questioned.

"Don't you like Ichijo-chan?" Onodera took a long spit take, blushing as she backed away from Ruri.

"W-when did you find out..." Onodera mumbled, shivering in fear as Ruri knew her crush.

"I've seen the look you gave her during middle school and this year. It was pretty obvious."

"B-but how am I supposed to find out if she feels the same or even likes-"

"Oi, Kosaki. Just because you don't know doesn't mean you can't try." Ruri said, staring eye to eye with her best friend.

"Yeah, but..."

"Also I have my suspicions that Raku might actually be like 'that'."

"E-eh!?" Onodera exclaimed. "That's not true at all!"

"Says when she kissed your cheek."

"You saw!?"

"Yes, and besides. I have a great idea for you two to be closer."

"Eh? Ruri-chan! Where are you going!?" Onodera yelled, chasing her friend as Ruri ran inside the classroom.

"Ichijo-chan, we'd like to have a study session in your home." Ruri asked. "Do you mind?"

'Ruri-chan!' Onodera mentally yelled. "Eh?" Raku only said.

**(Shuegumi, Raku's Home)**

"Welcome home mistress!" Ryuu and four thugs said together. "You said you were having a study session?"

"Yeah...now please leave and make some tea." Raku ordered, not wanting to see the rest of the gang. With Raku, the people that came was Onodera, Ruri, Chitoge, and Shuu.

'Great...not only is Ryuu here, Gorilla Girl also came! At least Onodera came.' Raku thought as she glanced at her friend, only for Onodera to turn away before they met each others eyes. 'Eh? Did I do something wrong...' Raku now depressingly said, slumping in sadness.

'I can't look at her at all. It's all Ruri-chan's fault for saying all that!' Onodera thought, red adorning her cheeks.

'Well I guess she's probably nervous since she is in a Yakuza home.' Raku thought as she walked them to her room. While walking, Raku took a glance at Chitoge, noticing that she was fidgeting.

"What's wrong with you?" Raku asked. Chitoge, surprised, spoke the words she was just thinking.

"What!? I'm not excited at all!" Raku raised an eyebrow and shook her head at Chitoge's lie.

"Well, I guess I am excited since this is my first time I'm having a study session with friends." Chitoge confessed, pouting in anger. "Got a problem?" She mumbled.

"No, none at all." Raku answered. After passing the fifth door, Raku opened the sixth and showed them her room.

"Wow... Ichijo-chan's room." Onodera said in awe.

"Its been a while since I've been here." Shuu commented. Chitoge also took a look in the room, and sniffed the air.

"It has a weird smell to it." Chitoge calmly said.

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Raku yelled at Chitoge.

'Ichijo-chan's smell...' Onodera thought at as she turned and made eye contact with Raku for a moment and averted them. 'Ah! She...averted them again...' Raku, yet again sadly thought.

'Wah! I did it again...' Onodera thought at the same time. "Mistress, I've brought the tea!" Ryuu shouted, slamming open the door.

"T-thanks Ryuu." Raku said, grabbing the tray of tea, which was heavy.

"Ah! Let me help Ichijo-chan!" Onodera asked, setting her hands on the tray, only to touch Raku's hand.

_B-Bmp_

_B-Bmp_

And both Raku and Onodera threw the tray of tea in the air, both red.

"Ah! Mistress are you alright!?"

"Onodera are you OK?" The three people behind them looking at them, especially Chitoge as she looked irritatingly at Beansprout.

"I'm sorry!"

And after cleaning the tea, they were ready to start the study session.

"Ruri-chan. Do you know how to do this problem?" Onodera asked, not knowing that problem on her math work. Ruri looked at Onodera and thought of something.

"Hey Ichijo-chan, teach this to Kosaki." Onodera looked at Ruri, blushing at what she said.

"R-R-Ruri-cha..." Onodera whined, as she anime cried and looked exactly like a toddler.

"I'm sorry I don't know how to do it."

"B-but you solved much harder questions than this!?"

"Just go already." Ruri ordered. Onodera followed the order and sat right next to Raku.

"T-thanks for the help!" Onodera said, she she showed the question that she had trouble with. 'Augh, I know how to do this question, but with her standing so close its making me nervous...' Raku thought in her mind, as she enhaled Onodera's scent as she breathed.

"Y-you can solve it right?"

"Of course I can! A-all you have to do is-"

"Oh that?" Chitoge interrupted Raku, "You need to solve the alpha three or else you can't solve it."

"What the fuck? Do your own homework." Raku ordered, angry that she was disturbed.

"But I'm done."

"What? That's impossible there's three pages of-" Raku stopped talking when Chitoge showed her the completed homework. 'D-damn! Not only is she a Gorilla, she's as smart as one!' Raku thought as she laid her head on the table in shock.

"Hey how about I help you with your homework?" Chitoge pointed, Onodera agreeing with her. 'WHAT!?' Raku shouted in her mind. She sadly saw how quickly Chitoge took her best friend, Raku crying anime tears as a depressing aura surrounded her. Chitoge, noticing Raku, gave her a wining smirk. Raku gain an angry vein, 'I won't forgive you Kirisaki!'

"So anyways, do you have anyone you like?" Chitoge asked Onodera, making her spit take.

"Why are you asking her this?" Raku said, thinking that her 'friend' Chitoge was messing with her.

"What? Its girl talk. You should know already right?"

"Yeah I know what it is, so who do you like Onodera, I'm curious as well." Raku asked, waiting for her answer.

"R-right now I..." Onodera lied, shivering in fear as Chitoge and Raku asked her about it.

"Ah! That's cool. Wish I had a close friend who asked me about that as well." Chitoge whined, saying the wrong thing as everyone heard. Raku jumped when she heard what Chitoge said.

"Ahah! That was a joke! A joke!" Chitoge shouted.

"How mean Kirisaki! That was cruel! Saying that to your 'best friend'!" Raku said, flailing her arms in the air.

"Sorry!" Chitoge said, hoping the rest bought it.

"Anyways, Chitoge I wanted to ask you," Shuu asked, making her look at Shuu, "what do you two do?"

"You mean in our spare time? Uhh we talk and...eat...or go out." Chitoge told him.

"Hmm, that's nice but what I'm looking for is practicing ki-" Raku shut Shuu up and dragged him outside.

"Excuse me for a minute." Raku told the girls. When Raku took Shuu to a discreet location that she thought was safe, she decided to tell him her situation.

"Alright listen up since I'm saying this once." And after explaining the situation, Shuu understood.

"So that's why your pretending to be friends. Haha, I never knew that it was troublesome."

"What? You knew?"

"Of course since the first time I told you."

"You idiot that was in the beginning!"

"Besides, someone around you seems jealous of Chitoge!" Shuu said, making Raku look at him.

"Huh?"

"Well it's Onodera! Your all time best friend!" Shuu told Raku, who was shocked at what he said.

"Eh!? W-whats that supposed to mean!?"

"Just like I said Onodera is-"

"I get what you said! But...Your right, I think she is jealous..." Raku thought as she remembered what happened during the study session.

"Ah Raku, same as ever..." Shuu muttered. The two friends then walked back to Raku's room, sitting down at the table to finish the work.

'Hmm, now that I think about could she be jealous...I mean I have been hanging out with Chitoge more than her. Augh! Stupid Shuu!' Raku shouted in her mind as she repeatedly hit her head on the table.

"Looks like the mistress relationship with her friend isn't happening." Said the Shueigumi thugs as they were peeking inside the room with Ryuu. "Shall we lend you a hand!?" They whispered amongst each other as they gained an idea.

* * *

><p>"What did they call us?" Chitoge asked as they were walking to a warehouse in the back.<p>

"They asked us to get some tea remember?" Raku explained. 'Oh and Onodera thanks for helping out."

"Your welcome Ichijo-chan!" Onodera said smiling. As the three were nearing the warehouse, Chitoge stopped right in front of the door. Raku looked at Chitoge, noticing she wasn't going inside.

"Oi, come in let's go."

"No." Chitoge only said.

"Umm, Ichijo-chan if it's fine I'll go in first." Onodera said, already entering the warehouse. Raku began to follow Onodera inside, when a pair of strong hands pushed both Raku and Chitoge inside the dark warehouse.

"W-what!?" Raku and Chitoge yelled out as they were on the floor, noticing the door of the warehouse was locked closed.

'Hope you have a good talk with your best friend!' The two thugs thought as they walked away from the warehouse.

"Ichijo-chan!" Onodera shouted, wondering if they left her alone.

"Over here Onodera!" Raku shouted, sitting right up as Onodera neared both girls on the floor. "Onodera, I think we may be stuck in here."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! So one of the readers PM'd me of how the intro would be for this fan fiction. <strong>

**Well going with the same music, Click by ClariS, Raku would be the same except as everyone knows as a girl. She'll be running around her home changing, and then run out the home with Onodera and Chitoge. After that you remember when she climbs that stairs, well instead of jumping she accidentally trips and tries to stop herself by grabbing Chitoge, who grabbed Onodera. And then three pictured pop out fast of Chitoge smiling. Then it returns to the present, where Raku is on top of Chitoge and Onodera. Raku gets up and smiles at them apologetically. Both girls smile back and walk to school. And the rest is the same as the OP, and like always Raku is a girl!**


	8. Chapter 8: Swimming 101

'Haaah...yesterday wasn't the most amazing day, but at least I could spend time with some real deiwnds!' Raku thought. She was drinking a carton of milk as she walked to her classroom. She began to think of studying for the future when an unexpected image of her being hugged by Chitoge and Onodera came. 'Ah! Forget that brain!' Raku completely embarrassed now, continued walking to class until she heard Ruri and Onodera talking.

"You know Kosaki..." Ruri said. Raku, almost entering the class his near the door to try to listen inside the conversation. 'Wait...why did I just hide?' Raku asked herself. "You can't back down from the person you like."

"I know but... I feel like its something I shouldn't do." Onodera said to Ruri.

"Something? But you haven't been doing anything." Ruri straight forwardly said to Onodera, making her look defeated. "So what are you gonna do? Give up?"

"I...can't hear them.' Raku thought as she peeked inside the classroom.

"So your still holding onto that key?" Ruri asked, taking notice of the key that was almost hidden under a notebook.

"Hm?" Raku questioned, now interested in the atmosphere.

"Or are you still looking for the person you made the promise with?" Ruri said loud enough for Raku to hear. 'W-what!? Key, promise, ten years ago!? Could this mean...' Raku thought endlessly, forgetting the conversation that Onodera and Ruri were having now.

"Tch. Don't worry, I'll confirm her feelings for you." Ruri said lowly.

"What are you planing?" Onodera asked, scared of what might happen. 'I know its my women's intuition but...Kirisaki and Raku don't act like friends. I'll find out!' The last sentence was said by both Raku and Ruri.

**(SCHOOLS SWIMMING POOL)**

"Back up?" Chitoge questioned.

"Yes. The swim team is lacking in members and we have swim practice tomorrow. So if its not too much of a bother, we will like you to help us." Ruri asked, wearing the schools swim suit while Chitoge wore a two piece.

"I'll be glad too!" Chitoge excitedly said. "Anyways, why is Be- my 'best friend' here?"

"Yeah, why am I here?" Raku asked. She wore black swimming shorts and a black bikini top showing her soft skin.

"I have something that only you can do." Ruri said, making Raku nervous.

"Ruri-chan!" Onodera's shout caused Raku to jump. She looked back and noticed Onodera fixing her schools swimsuit. "Why do I have to do a time trial!? I'm just a beginner..."

"!"

"I'm not going to be of any use- I-Ichijo!?" Onodera now took notice of Raku, who has no idea Onodera would be here.

'Its the key that she dropped!' Raku thought as she noticed the key that was dangling under the towel.

'Uwaa, Ruri never told me she would be here...how am I supposed to react.' Onodera thought as she faced away from Raku, completely red. 'Still, it is a bit awkward since yesterday.'

Ruri noticed the insecurity in Onodera and decided to ask a question. "So what happened in the warehouse yesterday?"

All three girls took a spit take.

"N-nothing!" All three girls said at the same time, not in the moment to remember embarrassing things. Before Ruri can ask other questions, a shout disturbed her.

"Yooo, Raku! I hear your helping out Onodera with Kirisaki-san, so I came to watch." Shuu said, wearing his swimming trunks. He stared at the girls...assets... "Hmm, very nice! Excellent! Gorgeous!" He said in the order of Chitoge, Onodera, and then Raku, where it finally came down to Ruri. "...phew!" Ruri took this offensive and kicked him away with strength that could equal Chitoge's.

"Ichijo-chan." Ruri began, as she repeatedly kicked Shuu. "What I would like for you to do, is to teach Kosaki to swim for tomorrows practice meet."

"!" Raku and Onodera did at the same time.

**(A FEW MINUTES LATER)**

"Alright, I, Chitoge Kirisaki will be your instructor!" Chitoge shouted happily. All three girls were in the pool. Raku and Chitoge next to each other while Onodera was in the front.

"T-thanks!" Onodera said.

'I didn't think things would turn out this way. But this might be my chance to try that key out in my pendant.' Raku thought as she stared the other way, ignoring a yapping Chitoge.

'I'm a little nervous about Ichijo-chan helping me out.' Onodera thought, red adorning her cheeks.

"So you can't swim Onodera?"

"Yeah. Ruri-chan decided this on her own."

"But why did you agree if you can't swim?" Chitoge asked, wondering about it.

"Who knows..." Onodera muttered, not wanting to answer the question.

"Uhh...sorry about this. Suddenly asking for your help." Onodera said, thinking that she was a bother.

"Nah it's OK. Count me in to help you swim!" Chitoge said happily, catching Onodera's eyes. 'She is the kind of girl Ichijo-chan would be friends with.'

'Hmm, now that I think about it. Is old four eyes watching us?' Raku thought. And actually he was, but for the moment he was crying tears of joy.

"Alright, I'll start with the basic form. Watch carefully." Chitoge told Onodera, getting ready on the board. Chitoge dived in and...SHOOM! She swims too fast for them to see anything.

'She's at such a high level that we couldn't learn...' Raku thought. Chitoge returned back to them, finding out they couldn't learn from her, making her go to the corner and be depressed.

"A-anyways!" Raku said to Onodera, hoping Chitoge would be happy soon, "We'll start with the flutter kick." Raku grabbed Onodera's hand, as they were in the water. 'Uwaa, Onodera's hands are so soft. And I can see her body since her suits wet. Wonder if she's scared?'

"P-please don't let go of my hand." Onodera stammered, her eyes almost tearing.

_B-Bmp, B-Bmp_

'UWAA! KAWAII!' Raku shouted in her mind, using her left hand to cover her bleeding nose.

"Ah! Don't!" Onodera yelled as she fell in the water, bringing down Raku with her.

"O-onodera!?"

Now Raku and Onodera were sitting in the tiled floor, both wet from the water.

"Phew, sorry about that. Guess I'm a really terrible teacher." Raku said, moving her fallen hair away from her face. "Should we take a break?"

"No...it's fine since your my teacher. I'll continue to try!" Raku stared wide eyed at Onodera. 'UWAA, SHE'S SO CUTE! WHY HAVEN'T I NOTICED IT!' Raku anime cried, Onodera confusingly looking at her.

"I'll go buy some drinks." Onodera suggested, getting up to go to the nearest vending machine.

"Huh!? Oh, OK..." Raku quickly said, watching Onodera leave. 'Now what to do-wait it's Onodera's key!' Raku had looked back and noticed under Onodera's towel that was set next to her bag was the key. Raku looked around for other people, and set her eyes on the key. 'But if this is the key from ten years ago...

_Then when we meet up again...we'll get married'_

Raku then turned to a bright red. 'Uhh, does this mean I made the promise with a girl!? You know what screw it! If its a girl or boy, I got to find out if Onodera is that promised person.' With that said...er thought, Raku grabbed her pendant and Onodera's key. With a red face, Raku brought the key to the lock and then...

**CLICK!**


	9. Chapter 9: Wrong Key?

CLICK!

The key entered, and Raku twisted it until...

"Huh? It won't open?" Raku muttered, continuing to twist the key until she decided to look at it. 'Was the tip like this?' Raku thought, looking at a normal key.

"Ichijo-chan I got you some tea." Onodera said, returning with Ruri and Chitoge, their sudden voice scaring Raku. "Eh? Ichijo-chan? What are you doing with the girls locker room key?" Onodera asked, shocking Raku.

"Uhh, nothing...nothing at all!" Raku shouted, quickly putting away the pendant and key away.

"Wow, I knew you were a Beansprout of Beansprout but...that's low." Chitoge said, making Raku go in the corner and be depressed. "Such a perverted Beansprout..." Chitoge muttered, staring at a depressed Raku.

"Its alright, let's get back to swimming..." Onodera suggested, making Raku agree.

"O-ok..." Raku said depressed thinking over the word Chitoge said. 'Perverted...'

Over at the other side, Ruri stared at Chitoge, who was fixing her straw from her drink. "Sorry about borrowing your best friend."

"Best friend?" Chitoge questioned, forgetting that they were still acting. It wasn't until Ruri stared at her curiously. "Ah! Best friend! Haha, that's OK!" Chitoge quickly said, panicking inside her mind hoping that Ruri bought it.

'That was something. But I think I may have a clue on those two 'friends'.' Ruri thought, trying to figure out both Raku and Chitoge.

**(NEXT DAY, PRACTICE MEET)**

"Sigh..." Raku said, wearing the schools uniform swimsuit. She stood near the pool corner, her hands on her hip. 'Darn...I didn't teach Onodera how to swim. Hope she does fine though.'

"Morning Beansprout." Chitoge said, breaking Raku's thoughts. Turning her head to Chitoge's voice, Raku saw Chitoge in her school swim suit. "So where's the athletic check in?"

"Huh? Not wearing the bikini."

"Well I was on a hurry and I didn't have it. Wait? Did you want to see me in it, perverted Beansprout?" Raku stared blankly at Chitoge.

"You know I'm quite glad your a gorilla in the insi-" Chitoge kicked Raku in the mouth before she could finish the sentence.

"So did you teach Onodera how to swim?" Chitoge asked normally, staring at Raku bleeding from the nose.

"No..."

"What!?"

"Well sorry! How can j teach someone to swim in one day!? Besides she's using a kickboard."

"Good morning, Ichijo-chan, Kirisaki-san!" Onodera's cheery voice said to them, making them forger their argument.

"Good morning Onodera-chan! You ready for the meet?" Raku said, now smiling brightly.

"Yes, I was training my mind while taking a bath."

"Well that's good. Just don't push yourself OK."

"Yeah, I won't!" Chitoge, who was watching the whole conversation, smirked. When Onodera left, Chitoge decided to talk.

"What's this? You act so differently with me."

"And why should I be kind to you!?" Raku said.

"Well! All I asked was the way you act between me and her! Besides you should treat me better!"

"What!? I didn't know Gorilla girl cared!?

"What was that!?" Their argument continuing, both never seeing Ruri watching them. 'Are they fighting because their close or because they hate each other? I can't decide sinew them now and when they become 'that' is different. What are they exactly...and there still fighting...' Ruri said.

"Hey! At least warm up!"

"What are you, my mom!?"

_"Alright settle down." _An announcement said, quieting down the argument from Raku and Chitoge.

'Alright. I'll be OK, with all the training yesterday and also that Ichijo-chan is watching. Go for it!' Onodera thought confidentially. The coach, picking up a smoke gun, pressed the trigger, announcing that the meet race began. The swimmers dived in, racing to the end.

"There they go!" Raku said, watching the swimmers. She took a glance at Ruri, who was crouched near the pool edge.

"Sorry Miyamoto-san that I couldn't teach Onodera to swim."

"Hm? That's alright." Ruri said. 'She was taking it seriously? It was just a joke.' "Kosaki's always super awkward!" Ruri exclaimed, causing Raku jump.

"Just kidding. In this pool you can stand in it."

"Hey look at that! Don't tell she's drowning!?" A shout caught their eyes, making them look at the place Chitoge swam in.

'What!? Don't tell me she is!?' Raku exclaimed in her mind.

'Damn! Did I get a cramp in both legs!' Chitoge thought as she floated underwater in pain. 'Warm up!' Chitoge suddenly thought of Raku's words before she swam. 'Ughh...' Chitoge dizzily thought as oxygen quickly left her lungs. In the surface, Ruri began to panic in her mind.

"Kirisaki-sa..." Ruri was only able to say when she saw Raku dive in the pool. Everyone around the pool saw Raku dive in, swimming towards Chitoge. 'That idiot!' Raku angrily said.

Chitoge, who couldn't handle it anymore, let her breath go and slowly drifted into conciseness. Raku who reached Chitoge, grabbed her arm and hoisted her arm around her shoulder. Swimming to the pool stairs, Raku let Chitoge go first, only to find her passed out in her shoulders. Shuu, who was there at the time, hoisted Chitoge up and laid her on the tile floor.

"She's not breathing..." Shu lied, making Raku and everyone gasp. Shuu grabbed Raku's shoulder and deeply said, "Raku, you must perform CPR!"

"What!? Out of everyone you choose me!?"

"Come on Raku! You got to save her!" Shuu complained. 'Ugh! Its true but I can't do that! And with a girl nonetheless! Waaah! God have mercy!' Raku thought. She crouched near Chitoge's head and got neared at her until Chitoge woke up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Chitoge shouted.

"GYAAA!"

**(CHANGING ROOM)**

"That was amazing. Ichijo-chan saving Kirisaki." Onodera said to Ruri as they were the only ones there.

"So you wanted to drown too?" Ruri said.

"I-i didn't say that!?"

"Just joking." Ruri stated. 'I did learn something today at least. Those two girls don't like each other yet at the same time...'

"Did you bring that key with you here?" Ruri asked, noticing the key that was being held by Onodera.

"Eh?"

"You've done well, holding onto that key that you got ten years ago."

"But its really important."

"But...the only thing you remember from that person is that he/she's holding on to the keyhole." Ruri said, making Onodera remember a keyhole that was very similar to Raku's.

"You don't even remember that persons name or face, heck even the gender. Oh well, its a waste of time for me. You should just forget it." Ruri said, finishing changing as she walked out the door. Onodera stared at her key and gripped it as life depended on it.

'Ruri-chan. But what if the love of ten years ago, is connected to the love of now? Ichijo-chan may have thought that the girls locker key was mine, right? If then...' Onodera's thought trailed off.

Outside the locker room, Raku was waiting around, until Shuu caught up to her.

"So Raku! Who would you rather choose?"

"Choose for what?"

"Well body of course!" Raku took a spit take.

"I'd rather much choose Onodera's, but maybe Chitoge's chest but she's all muscle." Shuu went on, never noticing Chitoge behind them.

"What happened to them?" A student asked, looking at a floating Raku and Shuu, an angry Chitoge cleaning her hands.


	10. Chapter 10: Thanks!

"Wow Raku! Your lunch is healthy." Shuu said, munching his own lunch as he looked over Raku's bento. "Did your mom make this?"

"Don't be an idiot. I made this." Raku stated, beginning to eat her food.

"Amazing!"

"I know, I'm actually proud of the lotus root and cooked taro!" Raku said, showing off to Shuu.

"Your going to make a great husband!"

"What was that?" Raku asked, her guts saying that Shuu said something bad.

"But Kirisak's lunch is bigger if you compare them!" Shuu said to Raku, making her stare at Kirisaki's table. Sure she could sit there but from yesterday's event...well Chitoge still wouldn't forgive her.

"Kirisaki, what does your family do?" Ruri asked, looking at the expensive bento that Chitoge brought.

"Huh? I-its a normal household!" Chitoge said.

"Who knew you were rich Kirisaki-san?"

"I told you it's not like that!" Chitoge lied again. 'Were my lunches not normal?' Chitoge thought. "IH yeah Miyamoto-san."

"Hm? You can call me Ruri?"

"Really then you can call me by my first name too!"

"Please call me Kosaki!" Onodera said.

"Ruri-chan and Kosaki-chan! Got it!" And all the boys around them felt at ease. "Oh yeah, sorry about yesterday! You finally got me to help out but I ended up disqualified."

"That's OK sorry for forcing you Chitoge-chan." Ruri said. 'And actually I'm feeling bad about.'

"Ah Ruri-chan you don't have to worry about it. Bet I drowned because of stupid Beansprout!"

"You mean Ichijo-chan?" Onodera asked.

"Yeah, she got all upset before the meet. And then she tried to force herself on me! Disgusting!" Chitoge said loudly, making Raku spit out her food. Onodera and Ruri looked at each other.

"Kirisa- Chitoge-chan, no one told you?"

"Told me what?" Chitoge asked, confused of the question.

"The one who saved you was Ichijo-chan." Onodera said, making Chitoge wide eyed with realization.

"Eh!? No way!" Chitoge exclaimed.

"No lie it's true. She was so amazing, jumping in faster than anyone and saving you." Onodera said. "But I feel bad about her since you said all those cruel things."

"N-no way...really? B-but what should I do? I hit her two times without knowing..." Chitoge told them, now facing an obstacle. Ruri decided to tell her what to do.

"You should just get up and apologize to her."

"W-what!? That's too late and besides thanking her would be..."

"You should really tell her. If there's anything you need don't hesitate to asked me or Ruri-chan." Onodera said, smiling to Chitoge.

"Hmm, I guess I'll thank her, besides I don't want to owe her." Chitoge said, turning her head around to see Raku. 'I see...so she saved me...'

**Technique One: Straightforward**

"Hey Beansprout-chan!" Chitoge shouted.

"Yeah?" Raku answered.

"Uhh...umm about yesterday..."

"Yesterday?"

"You know that! Uhh I was..." Chitoge fidgeted, not knowing how to say thank you.

"What are you talking about?" Raku said, not knowing what was going on with Chitoge. 'What's with her? And why is she fidgeting and talking about yesterday? Oh! Is it about that!'

"Don't worry I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"Good you won't tell-wait what?" Chitoge asked.

"Are you concerned about what Shuu said about your stomach?" Raku said calmly. Chitoge then became flabbergasted.

"Huh!?"

"You didn't need to come to me to shut up about it."

"No! Not that!"

"Hey now, I haven't said anything and you hit me? Anyways, your stomach needs attention," Raku began, oblivious to Chitoge's turmoil, "you've been eating too much meat. You need to put more vegetables in there." Chitoge finally snapped, do to Raku being too honest.

"UNNECESSARY!"

"AUGH!" Onodera and Ruri sweat dropped. This was not how it was to go.

**Technique Two: Favorite Food!**

"Hey Beansprout!" Chitoge called out to Raku, who held a bruising cheek.

"Yeah? What is it now?" Raku answered, still not knowing what's going on with Chitoge.

"I'm going to be quite frank...what do you like?" Raku looked at Chitoge, now suspicious.

"What are you planning?"

"Shut up and just answer!"

"What are you gonna do if I do answer?"

"Eh? Well..." Chitoge remembered what Onodera and Ruri told about a gift.

"Whatever, here just take them!" Chitoge said, handing Raku a bag of food that she bought. Raku looked the bag and looked in it.

"Well it's about yesterday-"

"I like Tsubuan better..." Raku muttered, Chitoge hearing it and getting angry.

"Well if your going to complain give it back!"

**Technique Three: Go Out With It!**

"Hey Beansprout!" Chitoge shouted, scaring Raku.

"What's with you today!?" Raku scarily shouted as well.

"W-well there's something I have to tell you..." Chitoge began. "When I almost drowned yesterday right? When...that happened, you..." Chitoge fidgeted now embarrassed of thanking the Beansprout.

'When you drowned...' Raku blushed, thinking the only thing that came in mind. The part where she tried to do CPR. "O-oh your talking about that?" Raku embarrassingly said, scratching her cheek.

"Yeah you finally got it. I heard you were the first to come." Chitoge said. "Hmm, you were pretty bold for doing that."

'BOLD!?' Raku thought. 'What's that supposed to mean? Wait, does that mean she wasn't disgusted by that!? No...that can't be right.'

"Idiot, I was worried." Raku said to her, still getting the wrong idea. 'I actually thought you stopped breathing.'

'Huh? What's with her? Was she that worried?'

"B-but wasn't that your first time?" Raku stammered, still red. 'Huh? First time from being saved by drowning?' Chitoge questioned in her mind.

"W-well yeah I was scared about it, but I was kind of happy about it..."

'SHE WAS HAPPYYY!?' Raku shouted in her mind. 'W-wait a minute, now what's going on with you?'

"B-but were you really OK with me being your partner?" Raku asked.

"Well, yeah!" Chitoge responded normally. 'EEEEHHHH!' Raku shouted in her mind again. W-was this the Chitoge she knew!? 'W-when did she start being like this towards me!?' Raku blushed red, 'Wait! And why am I feeling quite happy about this!?'

"But weren't you embarrassed doing it in front of all those people."

"No. It was great that those people saw!"

"Y-your quire bold." Raku said, now taking a step back.

"Huh?" Chitoge muttered, not understanding what was going on.

"A kiss is a kiss even if it's CPR. Like...wouldn't you want your first kiss somewhere romantic?"

"What are you talking about..." Chitoge trailed off, now thinking about their recent conversation. After a few minutes she became steamy red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU PERVERTED BEANSPROUT!?"

"OWWWW! WHYYYYYY!?"

Chitoge ran off from Raku and walked towards Onodera and Ruri.

"Its impossible! The centuries created idiot! Gawd I hope she dies!" Chitoge complained as Onodera tried to calm her down. 'Good god...I can't really tell if their getting along or not...' Ruri took a peek at Chitoge and came to a decision.

"Hey Chitoge-chan I have a question. Are you and Ichijo-chan really best friends?"

'Ru-Ruri-chan!' Onodera thought.

"Eh? Ah...well..." Chitoge fidgeted, thinking over about telling the secret to a good friend. "Actually..."

"What? Your not actually 'best friends'?" Onodera said, the thought confusing her and Ruri.

"Yeah our parents have a unique situation ans because of that we have to be best friends."

"So you don't like..." Ruri trailed off as Chitoge scoffed.

"Ha! Like I can be friends with a Beansprout! Who would even be friends with a girl like her!?" Chitoge crossed her arms and scoffed out cruel things about Raku, who sneezed.

'Oh I see!' Onodera remembering about the day she went to get her bag.

"Hey Chitoge, what would you do if a person liked Ichijo-chan and wanted her to be 'best friends'?" Ruri said, quoting best friends for Onodera.

"I'll give that person my 'best friend' in a silver platter. Well if there is a person!"

'Ugh...' Onodera thought, now dejected with what Chitoge said.

"Ah! You must keep this a secret! Or else...the whole town will be destroyed." Chitoge depressingly said, thinking of the destruction.

"What household do you have again?" Ruri asked, not believing her.

"A normal household..."

"Anyways this a promise now, so don't tell anyone!" Chitoge told both of them.

"Ye-yeah later!" Onodera waved goodbye to Chitoge, who left to her class. This left Onodera and Ruri alone in the hallway.

"So what are you gonna do? Immediately confess?" Onodera took a spit take.

"W-what why!?"

"Well, someone might steal her off." Onodera thought for a minute, and began to think until she came to a decision.

"Yeah your right. Finding out Chitoge-chan wasn't exactly buddy buddy with Ichijo-chan made me happy. And I don't like this feeling in my chest. So I will try my best Ruri-chan, to tell her my feelings!" Onodera confidently said, Ruri wide eyed in surprise that Onodera was going to confess.

_**What will happen next!? Will Onodera finally tell Raku about her feelings? Find out in Dragon bal- err wrong show...Ehem, Nisekoi: Raku-chan!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Zawsze In Love

"I will tell her my feelings..." Onodera proudly stated to Ruri.

"Kosaki-chan..." Ruri muttered, she couldn't believe Onodera would confess now! Only it was short lived when Onodera's head exploded into steam.

"W-w-what should I do? I got embarrassed just thinking about it..." Onodera told Ruri, red faced and being like a five year old. 'Oh my god...' Ruri only thought as she stared at her friend. This will take a while. Now let's go towards Raku, who is walking through the halls.

'God what's wrong with Chitoge? She's been acting weird lately. Man also how can I stop her punching habit. Thanks to her my pendants scratched up...' Raku thought, staring at the pendant and the chain. 'I should replace the chain. If this keeps up I'll never meet the promised person.' Though she saw the broken chain, she still wore it. 'Wonder what that person is doing. After she said Zawsze In Love we made the promise. I'm probably the only one who remembers...'

'_The person you made the promise with ten years ago..._' Ruri's sentence echoed in Raku's head.

'AUGHH! Stupid Ruri just had to say that! So is Onodera really the promised person!? I want to knnoow!' Raku yelled in her mind, rolling on the hallway floor like a crazy person. After her tantrum was over she got up and walked towards the animals she was supposed to take care for the day. 'Should I just ask her?' Raku questioned herself. But while thinking, she didn't noticed a mover in front of her, causing them to bump into each other.

"Oh, sorry." The mover said.

"Oh, no, my bad." Raku politely said. With the small talk over Raku continued her walk to the animals. 'Man...Kirisaki still pissed I think...' Raku walked still, leaving behind her pendant with a broken chain. She finally made it behind the school, Chitoge glaring at her every step. Of course she wasn't happy.

"Huh? Your late? You got guts for being late, perverted Beansprout." Chitoge angrily said. 'Yup, she's pissed. I just don't get her! What was she trying to tell me after giving me Dorayaki... Wait don't tell me...'

"Were you trying to thank me?" Raku asked.

"Puuu!" Chitoge took a spit take. "Are you an idiot? Why would I do that!?" Chitoge lied.

"Yeah that's more like you." Chitoge angrily looked at Raku when she said that, and thinking for a moment, Chitoge asked a question.

"Well...why did you save me?"

"Hm?"

"I mean...you hate me don't you?"

"Ugh you idiot!" Raku yelled, flicking Chitoge's forehead with her fingers. "Of course I would save you! Just because I hate someone doesn't mean I won't save them. Unfortunately for me I didn't have to think of something as stupid like that!"

Chitoge held her forehead from Raku's flicking and stared at Raku.

"Of course I was surprised myself. My body just moved by itself and there's also us pretending to be friends. Guess I awokened something to save my best friend...just kidding." Raku opened her eyes as she continued. "And...EH!? NO REACTION!?" Raku shockingly said, noticing the calm face on Chitoge. "H-hey say I'm lame or something!" Raku embarrassingly said, not used to Chitoge being like this.

"Eh? Oh...well..." Chitoge got out of her trance. "_Thank you for saving me...I'm sorry for hitting you..._" Chitoge said in English.

"Eh? What did you say?"

"Shut up it was nothing. I'm going home." Chitoge said, already walking ahead.

"Hey it's rude to say something and walk away!"

"Argh! Shut up already!"

"Ugh!" Raku's pained voice echoed through the sky. Raku now laid sitting in the floor, holding a bruised cheek as she watched Chitoge walk away. 'I don't know what she said. But I think she was thanking me...'

Chitoge, who was away from Raku, continued to walk off until a silver item caught her attention. "What? This is..." Chitoge muttered to herself as she picked up Raku's pendant and stared intently on it. OK! Now let's avert our eyes from Chitoge and set them on Onodera and Ruri, who were sitting in a empty classroom.

"Kosaki. Why do you like Ichijo-chan?" Ruri asked, catching Onodera's full attention.

"Eh?"

"I've been watching you two the whole time and I don't get it. I guess that she's not a bad person but..." Ruri trailed off.

"Well...Uhh she's nice, and a good person...uhh I know why, but when I put it into words it's so hard. How should I say it?" Onodera embarrassingly said, steam coming off on top of her head.

"How should I know?"

"Huh?" A new voice, Raku, caught their attention. "Onodera-chan, Miyamoto-san are you going home?"

"Ichijo-chan!" Onodera said. Ruri ran off at the speed of light, waving goodbye at the two girls. "Sorry Kosaki, I got something urgent that came up." And off Ruri went.

"Huh? Must have been pretty important for her to run off like that."

'Ruri-chan you m-meanie~' Onodera thought as she moved her hands towards the direction Ruri went. 'You can't do this to me~'

'Well I did decide to confess to her, but this is too sudden.' Onodera looked up and noticed Ruri peeking at her, Ruri's aura saying, "Dont run away!"

'Ehhh!?' Onodera thought, now scared of ditching.

"Huh? She came back?" Raku muttered. Ruri quickly left, leaving the two girls alone.

'Hmm, what should I say? I'm oddly nervous all of a sudden!' Raku thought, her cheeks a bit red.

'What should I do? I thought I would have more time to confess! I don't know if she'll feel the same way! Uhh, my hearts gonna explode! Sorry Ruri-chan, today's just too sudden!' Onodera thought, completely red from chin to head.

'Uhh, should I tell her if she wants to walk home with me? Umm, maybe not. Huh? Why's my heart beating so fast! Oh god what if she hears it!?'

"Hm? Onodera your face is all red." Raku said.

"Huh?" Raku got in front of Onodera and touched her forehead with her own. Onodera immediately turned more red from embarrassment.

"WOW! Your burning up!" Raku shouted as she backed away from the burning Onodera. "W-what should I do!? Take you home? The hospital? If we go there then maybe I should call..."

"Calm down Ichijo-chan!" Onodera exclaimed. This made Raku more concerned.

"Like I can calm down! You're probably getting close to 40° Celsius!" Raku shouted. "All the more reason to..." Raku went on and on, concerning herself with Onodera's health.

Onodera stared at her, hearing Raku's ranting and smiled. 'Ruri-chan, this is what I like about her...'

"OK stay here!" Raku told Onodera, a wad of can in her hands. "I'll go buy some cold medicine!"

"Hey wait a minute Ichijo-chan!" Onodera embarrassingly shouted, grabbing a hold on Raku's hand before she ran off.

"Eh?" Raku muttered, her cheeks bright red from Onodera's sudden contact. "O-Onodera?" Raku asked.

'I-i can say it n-now...' Onodera thought. "Ichijo-chan, the...truth is...I..."

'Geez what's with that idiot, dropping her pendant and whining saying that this is for the promised person.' Chitoge thought as she walked home with Raku's pendant in her hand. 'Now that I think about it...' Chitoge then muttered, "I made a promise with someone."

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while." Onodera said, making Raku wide eyed and make her blush harder.

"What was it again?" The scene changing to Chitoge. "Umm, that saying...oh yeah! Zawse in Love..."

"I've always..." The scene changing again to Onodera and Raku. Onodera was now at the ending of her sentence. Raku's heart began to beat faster with each word that Onodera said. Onodera was about to end the sentence with the next three words when...

**And that's a wrap! Mwahaha, I think I'm evil :3 Anyways hope ye like it! **

**Will Onodera finish the sentence!? Will we find out why Chitoge knows that saying!? Who knows!? Just continue reading to find out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Can Things Get Any Worse?

"I've always..." Onodera said, hiding her blushing face. Raku stood in front of her, not understanding what was wrong with Onodera.

"Ono...dera?" Raku asked her friend. Lifting up her head, Onodera looked at Raku, making Raku blush from Onodera's adorable stare.

"L...l...li-" Onodera was close to finish the "L" word when-

**CRASH!**

A baseball broke through the window between them, scaring both of them.

"S-shit! Who threw that ball!?" Yells from the outside baseball players echoed through the afternoon sky. Raku was slumped on the desk near her, still recovering from Onodera's sentence, and the baseball crash. On the other side, Onodera was slumped over a desk, depressed that they were disturbed.

"YOU IDIOTS! WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING!" Raku yelled at the baseball players. Onodera was still having a depressed look. "Sorry Onodera-chan. I'll go call a teacher, it'll be best if you don't touch the glass."

"Eh? Oh...yeah..." Onodera surprisingly said.

"Oh! By the way, what were you trying to say just now?"

"Uhh, its...nothing, sorry about it!" Onodera told her, smiling. Raku opened the classroom door, getting ready to leave to call a teacher.

"Oh OK. I'll be back!" Raku exited the classroom, leaving behind Onodera. Onodera then collapsed on the ground in her knees.

"Haaaaahh..." Onodera sighed. 'Did that really happen? Your so mean god...Haahh, my hearts still beating fast! I lost all my strength, and used up all my courage too. I wonder if Ichijo-chan realized my feelings...'

And then we follow Raku, who in the mean time is walking across the hallway with a embarrassed face. 'Man that scared the hell out of me. I thought she was going to confess to me or something.' Raku thought, her heart still beating fast as her face turned redder. 'Well, with her face and look and the way she said it. But haha, there's no way Onodera swings that way or likes me! Ahhh, that would be a good dream if I was a boy...' Returning back to the classroom, Raku walked in and began to pick up the broken glass cautiously with Onodera.

'But what was she telling me? "I've always?" Huh? Could this mean...that I had something on my face!?' Raku thought turning the other way as she covered her face with her hand.

'Ahhh...just a little more and I could have said like...' Minutes passed and soon they had gathered the glass and decided to head home both leaving separate ways.

"See you later Onodera-chan!" Raku quickly said, running home yo see if what she thought was true.

"Y-yeah bye Ichijo-chan..." Walking towards the gate, Onodera walked alone until she noticed Ruri leaning in the gate wall.

"So?" Ruri asked Onodera, who looked down all sad.

"Ruri-chan, I'm sorry I couldn't say it."

"I see...You good for nothing! I knew this would happen to begin with."

"W-what! No way~~" Onodera whined, struck mentally as Ruri said those words.

"But oh well, you did your best Kosaki. I guess I did push it a bit far."

"Ruri-chan..."

"But if you mess up again were finished!"

"Eehhhh!?" Onodera whined. After their conversation, both girls walked home together. 'Sorry Ruri-chan, truth is I was relieved that I didn't confess to her. I want to tell her asap, but at the same time I like how we are right now.'

'But next time...I'll tell you my feelings Ichijo-chan!' Onodera thought happily. Chitoge, for the moment was staring at Raku's pendant that she hung on her bedroom mirror.

"Well then...what am I gonna do with you?" Chitoge muttered at the pendant. 'She did say it was extremely important to her. Maybe I should give it back tomorrow.' Chitoge thought.

"Geez you say its proof of a promise and yet you keep loosing it." Chitoge then remembered her own promise she made.

'Zawsze in love huh? Been a while since I heard it. For some reason I feel like I made an exaggerated promise with a person, but I don't remember a single thing about it. Not even the persons face or name...huh? Doesn't that sound like what she said? Now way, I don't even remember meeting again. Though I wonder what kind of promise she made with that person. She's hell-bent on looking for that person, what is she in love-WHAT AM I THINKING!? I DONT HAVE A SINGLE RELATION TO THIS!' Chitoge shouted in her mind, grabbing her head as she twisted around her chair.

'Oh well better turn this is asap. Oh yeah! There's no school today!' Grabbing the pendant, Chitoge was going to return it when she noticed the chain was broken. She knew what to do.

"Mistress! You have company!"

"She does!? Go find her!" Thugs yelled out in the Shuegumi base. Raku hearing she had a guest ran towards the door and opened it, revealing for it to be Chitoge.

"Hey 'buddy'." Chitoge said, the pendant dangling in front of Raku. "You dropped something."

"WHOOAA SERIOUSLY! YOU PICKED IT UP FOR ME!?" Raku shouted at the night sky, not believing her ears! "When I realized I lost it I panicked and looked around the place. I'm in your debt Kirisaki!" Raku said, completely happy with the pendant back on her.

"Be more careful..." Chitoge advised Raku. "Did you leave at gym while changing or dropped it. Cause I found it in the classroom."

"Hmm, maybe..."

"Well later Beansprout." Chitoge waved good-bye to Raku as she walked back to her car.

"Huh? Oh yeah thanks!" Raku said to Chitoge as she drove away in a car. In the car, Chitoge spoke to one of the Beehive gang members.

"So how'd it go with the pendant I fixed mistress?" The driver said.

"Oh it went well! My 'buddy' never noticed a thing. (Dumbass)" Chitoge told him. She laid on her seat and stared at the starry night sky. 'Now were even stupid Beansprout...'

'There sure are mysteries in the world, and for Kirisaki to come over here and return my pendant.. I guess she's not all bad.' Raku thought as she was beginning to take off her uniform when something fell out of it.

"Hmm? What fe...ll." Raku muttered, noticing a piece of the chain on her hand. 'Eh? Its broken-' Raku stopped thinking as she searched the broken part of the chain, only to find it fixed. She stood there staring at it, while somewhere elsewhere stood in a abandoned neighborhood.

"Did you call me Claude-sama?" A figured person said to Chitoge's bodyguard, who was fixing his glasses.

"Your here, I was getting impatient. Here's your target, her name is Raku Ichijo." Claude said, handing the person a picture of Raku in her uniform. "As you've hear our ojou is best friends with her, however I'm seeing it as taking advantage of mistress."

"I can't forgive this girl..."

"Also, she's a disgusting pig short and weak, feels like she was raised by monkeys. And she's worse than a guy without balls.. "

"R-really? Well I can't forgive her!"

"I cannot protect ojou, but if its my talented underling that I raised, then he should be able to rescue her from that brats grasp." Claude said.

"Understood! I will rescue ojou!" The boy said, walking away from Claude as he stared at the night sky. 'Ojou wait for me. I promise I'll fulfill that promise from ten years ago...'

**Holy Moly!? Another promise, another plan for Claude!? Will things get any worse!?**


	13. Chapter 13: Transfer Student

"Wow~" Awed voices of females ranges through the schools hall, their eyes gazing at a specific person.

"Who's that? A girl?"

"No you idiot that's a guy from the way he's dressed!"

"Kya~ So cute..." The person, still walking smirked. This was going to be a piece of cake...

* * *

><p>"A transfer student?" Raku questionably asked Shuu, who was leaning against a desk in front of her and Chitoge.<p>

"Yeah, heard it was quite sudden too. And worse of all he's a 'pretty' boy, god the tensions falling." Shuu complained. Raku and Chitoge looked at him, sweat dropping. 'This guys too easy to read...' Raku thought.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Chitoge happily said to Raku as they both were sitting next to each other.

"I don't have any good memories of transfer students-"

"What did you say?" Chitoge angrily said, pointing her fist at Raku's face.

"Nothing." Raku replied simply, not bothering with Chitoge's attitude in the morning. Their home room teacher entering the classroom, shouted for everyone to quiet down.

"Alright guys, I know this is all of a sudden but we have a transfer student today! Come in Tsugumi." A person opening the door walked in the classroom and stood in the front of the classroom.

"Hello I'm Seishiro Tsugumi. Nice to meet you all." The boy said. Standing in front of the class, he wore a blue jacket that for well with his buttoned long sleeved shirt, as well with the white pants and fancy black shoes. His blue like hair combed in a amazing way, making his small and handsome face to be seen to the world.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~" The girls screamed out.

"So handsome!"

"Is he a model?" The questions ranged out through the class. After their comments were done, Tsugumi walked through Raku's aisle as Onodera clapped for Tsugumi, Ruri was reading, and Shuu looked irritated.

'Wow he does look like a model...' Raku thought as she stared at Tsugumi, who turned her head at Raku and smiled. 'Huh? Did he just smile at me?' Raku thought eyes widening in shock until...

"Tsugumi!?" Chitige shouted, Raku turning around to stare at her. Tsugumi smiled brightly at Chitoge, shouting out a familiar name.

"Ojou! Its been so long!" Tsugumi joyfully shouted, running towards Chitoge and hugging her causing Chitoge to blush.

"E-ehhhhhhh!?" The class and Raku shouted.

"The transfer student hugged Kirisaki!?"

"What's this supposed to mean?" Questions went around the class back and forth.

"W-what are you doing everyone's watching!" Chitoge embarrassingly told Tsugumi, pushing him off.

"Oh ojou I've wanted to see you for so long!" Tsugumi wiped a few tears of joy off his face.

"Does this mean Chitoge has a boyfriend!?"

"They make such a cute couple..."

"We have no chance..." The boys depressingly said. 'Of course they don't...' Raku thought feeling bad for them.

* * *

><p>"Sorry for this but this was Claude-samas orders. I must stay and observe everything that happens." Tsugumi told Chitoge as they stood in the back of the class.<p>

"Oh...that's fine but why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh I couldn't fine the uniform so..." Tsugumi said, looking over his clothes that he wore for school. In a corner in the room, Raku and Shuu were looking at the them.

"Wonder why he's wearing that?" Shuu asked Raku.

"Didn't you hear, he said that he couldn't find the uniform." Raku told Shuu rather quickly as she stared at Chitoge. Shuu looked at Raku's face and smirked.

"Oh so that's what's going on! Well I guess you can't help it!" Shuu patted Raku's head, who looked at him confusingly. 'Well I guess they do look like friends...but is he a gangster?'

"So ojou! I hear you have such an amazing friend!" Tsugumi said to Chitoge, who panicked. "Can I meet her?"

"Uh...yeah she's over there. Ichijo-chan!" Chitoge shouted towards Raku, who answered her call by walking towards her. "See this is my 'best friend'!" Chitoge lied to Tsugumi, hugging Raku's arm. 'So sudden...'

"Oh, hello!" Raku cheerfully said to Tsugumi.

"Oh! Wow I heard the rumors of her but this is great. The Beehive gang will have your back!" Tsugumi said to Raku, his hands clasped together.

'Wow..I thought he might be more dangerous since he's in a gang but he looks normal!' Raku thought impressively.

"I'm sorry let me introduce myself again. My name is Seishiro Tsugumi. Ojou and I were pretty close since we were little so we used to play a lot together. That's why I did that back there...I've always thought about Ojou..." Tsugumi said now in his dream world.

"What!? With this gorilla!?"

"Idiot!" Chitoge angrily shouted at Raku.

"Gorilla?" Tsugumi questionably asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh we were just talking..." Chitoge nervously said.

'You idiot if this person finds out were not friends he'll tell Claude! We got to act like best friends!' Chitoge thought to Raku as she was grabbing her collar.

'O-okay I get it!' Raku thought as Chitoge released her grip on Raku. 'Speaking of this person... you said you didn't have many friends...guess you do now...' Raku thought as she stared at both Chitoge and Tsugumi.

* * *

><p>"Here ojou say 'Ahhh'!" Tsugumi said to Chitoge as he held a fork with a piece of meat stuck to it. Raku looked at both of them with a poker face. 'What the hell is this?'<p>

"Tsugumi stop! I can eat myself!" Chitoge now red faced said, backing away from Tsugumi.

"Ah? But we did this when we were kids!"

"When we were kids!" Chitoge told Tsugumi. Seeing as her ojou was now uncomfortable, Tsugumi took out Chitoge's favorite tea.

"Ojou! Your favorite, Asam Tea."

"Oh, thank you!" Chitoge gradually took the tea and sipped it, her worries disappearing until she noticed what Tsugumi just did. "Geez!" Chitoge threw her tea at Tsugumi who dodged swiftly.

"Aha, you've grown beautiful ojou..." Tsugumi complimented.

"Wow they make a great picture!"

"Yeah there so perfect..." The girls commented as they watched Chitoge and Tsugumi.

"Hey Raku you okay there? Seems like someone's stealing Kirisaki from you!" Shuu said as he set his hand on Raku's shoulder.

'What do you mean by stealing!? Heck I really don't care who Kirisaki befriends.'

"Stop clinging on to me already!" Chitoge shouted at Tsugumi.

"Ah! Don't be mean so ojou! We used to be so close that we took showers together!" Raku took a spit take on Shuu's face as the female population blushed.

"Wow so bold..." The girls muttered between each other.

'Wow...maybe I shouldn't be here anymore...' Raku thought.

"Oh my god! I'm going to the bathroom. Don't follow me!" Chitoge exclaimed as she walked away front the class to hide her embarrassment.

"Take your time!" Tsugumi waved off at Chitoge as she walked away from his view. "Ichijo-san...can.I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

* * *

><p>"Why did we have to change places to talk?" Raku asked as she stretched herself out on the roof of the school building.<p>

"No...there was just something that I wanted to ask you." Tsugumi said as he stared at Raku. "Are you truly buddy buddy with ojou?"

"Whaa- yes I am!" Raku shouted. 'Phew..almost denied it...'

"I see...so you like her?"

"Of course I do!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Would you die for her?"

"Uhh... Yes gladly!" Raku answered not getting the question.

"I see I feel better now...so please die." Tsugumi evilly said taking out a pistol from his sleeve. Raku stared at the gun calmly.

"Wa-wait!" Raku shouted as she noticed that he disappeared. "O-ow!" Raku cried out in pain as she felt the tip of the gun touch her chin and her left hand pulled down by Tsugumi. 'E-ehhh!? What the fuck is going on!?'

"Hmph..I'm disappointed. When I finally see the girl Ojou's buddy buddy with she's defenseless, distracted easily and slow. How are you friends with her?" Tsugumi coldly said.

'W-what...' Raku thought as anime tears poured over her.

"I see. So you really are fooling Ojou into a fake friendship!"

'Ehhhh!?' Raku anime cried harder.

"Now out with it. What are you after? The Beehive's turf?" Tsugumi put more pressure on the grip of the gun.

'I take back what I said! This guys motherfucking crazy!'

"I don't get it! Why would Ojou be friends with you!? Your wimpy, weak...and frankly I love Ojou more than your like!" Tsugumi shouted angrily as she stomped the floor angrily.

'Huh?'

"Whatever I'll just steal Ojou from you, that way we see who's worthy to be by Ojous side." Tsugumi said walking away from Raku. 'Tch like I care. It's not like I want to be there...wait... I can't let him take her or else war happens!' Raku thought, thinking of Tsugumi and Chitoge being together and leaving her behind, and the war starting.

"Hey wait you jackass!" Raku shouted getting her composure right. "You say you love her? Says who's more suited for her? She's my best friend and I won't give her to anyone!" Raku shouted, pointing at herself as Tsugumi gave Raku a cold look.

'Whaa...'. Chitoge exclaimed in her mind as she turned red when Raku used the word 'my'. She stood facing at the roof door, Raku and Tsugumi staring at each other angrily.


	14. Chapter 14: This Duel Has Gone All Wrong

"She's my best friend an I won't let anyone have her!" Raku shouted as she pointed at herself as Tsugumi looked at her impassively.

'W-whhaaat!?' Chitoge blushed as Raku had used the word 'my'. 'W-well I think I know what's going on...' Chitoge thought as she peeked at Raku and Tsugumi.

'W-whoa. That was embarrassing...I just shouted out that she was "my" best friend like she belonged to me. I mean I have said she was my best friend but not like that.' Raku was thinking as she had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh? 'Best friend?' Your more suited to be by Ojou's side?..." Tsugumi muttered as a bad aura surrounded him, Raku noticing this panicked of what he might do. Chitoge has decided that this was the time to break the fighting.

"Stop right there Tsugumi!" Chitoge shouted as she slammed the door open and walked towards them. "You guys have to get along!"

"Ojou, please don't stop me." Tsugumi said to Chitoge as he pushed her back gently. "I'm sorry about this Ojou but...I just can't see this person as your best friend!"

"Ojou do you remember the promise we made ten years ago," Tsugumi said to Chitoge as Raku took notice of what he said. 'Promise? Ten years ago?'

"that day I made up my mine to be strong and so...I worked hard everyday! Getting strong to protect you with my sweat, blood and tears!" Tsugumi shouted emotionally, causing Raku and Chitoge to sweatdrop."And what about it? Why is the person who should be protecting Ojou. Is this frail and meager Beansprout!" Tsugumi pointed at Raku.

'Ouch...now he said it.'

"Ojou is from the great Beehive gang. If you claim that you can protect her then I must check this so called strength. RAKU ICHIJO! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"EH!?" Raku shouted out. This was going way out of hand!

"If you beat me I'll acknowledge you as Ojou's best friend. If you don't...I'll make you suffer before you die and go to hell!"

"E-ehh!? H-hold on! Can't we just talk?" Raku begged.

"Y-yeah Tsugumi! Let's..."

"I'll see you after class in the school yard. If you run I'll kill you." Tsugumi stated as he left and walked away from the two as he went back to class. Chitoge and Raku looked at each other, both pale.

"W-what do I do?" Raku asked as she was scared to death. Chitoge grabbed her hair and pulled it in stress.

"Ahhh! I knew this was going to happen!" Raku looked at Chitoge with her mouth open.

"You knew about.."

"Yeah his personality! When that kid gets like that theres no stopping it. Once a bully started bothering, Tsugumi took him out like an entire gang."

"Aahh! I'm so dead! Can't you tell him to stop the duel!"

"Sorry..your on your own." Chitoge stated, making Raku panicked.

"The whole towns going to be destroyed if I lose!" Raku screamed at Chitoge, who screamed back.

"Like I care! Its your fault for pissing off Tsugumi! Fix your mess!" Chitoge lastly said as she walked away from a shivering Raku. 'Uhh, he was desperate to protect Kirisaki. I guess he likes her. But heck why did he get all emotional! I'm not in the way of his love.'

"Don't lose." Chitoge whispered catching Raku off guard.

"Huh?"

"I'm not w-worried about you at all! Its just that if you lose I won't go easy on you!" Chitoge said angrily as Raku looked at her calmly.

"You...aren't ccuutee..." Raku said.

"What did you say?" Chitoge hissed as she put her fist on Raku's cheek.

"N-nothing." Raku replied. 'Well...I better try my best.'

* * *

><p>"Hmph. I congratulate you for not running away." Tsugumi said as he stood in front of raku, the wind blowing through them.<p>

"Heh. I got to show off to my best friend. But I have a question...what's with the audience?" Raku asked as a crowd of Tsugumi lovers shouted behind her.

"I don't even know." Tsugumi answered, also not knowing what was with the crowd.

"Post post! One lunch token for a bet!" Shuu shouted at the crowd. 'That bastard!' Raku angrily said in her mind.

"The duel will start when the coin touches the ground." Tsugumi said as she showed a coin at Raku and threw it at the air.

'Hahh..I've never fought a guy before but looks like I have to for the town. I have to do...it...' Raku thought confidently. The coin touched the ground and instantly when Raku was going to charge, Tsugumi took out a load of guns.

'SSHHHIIIITTT!' Raku screamed as she ran away from a shooting Tsugumi.

"WAIT, RAKU ICHIJO!" Tsugumi shouted as he shot rounds at Raku.

"Are those real?" Asked a girl.

"No way!"

'Idiot...' Chitoge thought watching both duelers. 'Good luck stupid Beansprout.'

* * *

><p>"WAIT FIGHT FAIRLY!" Tsugumi shouted as he turned a corner, chasing Raku through the school.<p>

"UWAAA!" Raku cries out. 'I'm dead! So dead!' Raku screamed in her mind as she ran faster than Tsugumi.

"Hmph! Your not a powerful person who could protect Ojou! I'll be the one to protect Ojou!"

"Argh! You go on about protecting her, but you don't get her!"

"What!?"

"She's not a person that would just sit there and be protected! If you really are a man then grow a pair and watch over her!" Raku shouted angrily at Tsugumi.

"What..." Tsugumi muttered until he shouted. "WHO'S NOT A MAN!?"

'What!? That's what sent him off!?' Raku thought now thinking of her death.

"NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

'Shit! He's pissed! Its either sink or swim!' Raku thought as she continued running and stopped at a open window. She jumped off in the right time as Tsugumi saw her.

"Your not getting...away..." Tsugumi trailed off as she was falling from the third floor to the pool, which she became wide eyed. Raku, who was falling towards the pool with her back on it, hands on her skirt to not let prying eyes see, smirked.

"I think its time for you to cool down!" Raku said as they both fell inside the pool as the cored watched in awe.

"Shit they both fell in the pool!"

"Oh Christ!? Is Ichijo-chan going to be okay!?" The students went around as they though of Raku surviving the fall. Chitoge had her mouth opened all the time, eyes in shock.

* * *

><p>"Pwaah!" Raku gasped out as she got out of the pool, Tsugumi in her arms. 'So scary... I thought I would have died!' Raku thought as she dragged Tsugumi to the concrete floor, both wet with water.<p>

"Hey? Are you OK?" Raku asked at a dazed Tsugumi. 'Ah! He's out of it.' Raku thought as she sat near him as her uniform was drenched and know see through. Raku shivered. 'I better change or else I'll get a cold! But...' Raku's eyes gazed at Tsugumi.

* * *

><p>"God I'll regret this..." Raku muttered as she started taking off his clothes. 'God! Why do I have to take off his clothes!?' Raku thought embarrassingly. Tsugumi, who was still unconscious, woke up and became wide eyed.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Tsugumi shouted as she covered herself confusing Raku.

"Huh? Your awake, I was just chan...ging..." Raku stopped talking when she looked at Tsugumi's chest, where a bra was being shown as Tsugumi went into a girl like pose.

"Eh..." Raku coughed out blood as she paled. 'Your...your a girl!?'


	15. Chapter 15: Cuteness

'Your... a girl!?' Raku thought as she paled, staring at a drenched Tsugumi in only a shirt. 'B-but wait wasn't she wearing a boys uniform... and her name a boys name!?'

"Ichijo-chan!" Voices yelled our from the girls locker room. 'C-crap! If they see this!'

"Hey put on your clothes!" Raku shouted throwing Tsugumi's clothes at her.

"W-what!? Hey what are you doing!?" Tsugumi shouted.

"Ichijo-chan!?" Chitoge shouted as she opened the door and saw no one but a wet floor. 'Hmm...I thought I heard someone?'

"Kirisaki, how come your checking the girls locker room?" Asked a female student. Chitoge looked at her confusingly.

"Isn't that obvious? Tsugumi's a girl."

"Ehhh!?" Ah but poor Raku and Tsugumi, as they were in separate lockers, a small hole made by Tsugumi to talk to Raku. 'So she actually is a girl...' Raku thought.

"So they did mistook me as a guy?" Tsugumi muttered.

"Of course they did, even I thought you were a guy myself!" Raku whispered at Tsugumi.

"I have no idea why but ever since I was a kid they've mistaken me for a boy. It's a mystery though." Tsugumi explained.

"Yeah, it sure is. But why do you wear boy clothes?"

"Huh? There more easier to move in." Tsugumi answered to Raku, who just sweatdropped. 'Wow...I could have thought of that!'

"Sorry for hiding us...I just didn't want Ojou to see me like this..." Tsugumi's voice wavered, catching Raku's full attention. Peeking her head through the head sized hole, Raku noticed Tsugumi tearing. "How pathetic... saying I could protect Ojou but being defeated by you... I can't face her like this." Tsugumi continued crying, not bothering about hiding the tears from Raku, who just continued to stare at Tsugumi. Sighing, Raku lifted her hand and...petted Tsugumi's head.

"Huh?" Tsugumi said in a wavery voice.

"Haaah... Just because you got defeated doesn't mean you can't protect Kirisaki-chan. Stop crying and woman up! Can't have Kirisaki-chan looking at you like that, your womanly pride would go down." Raku told Tsugumi, who merely scoffed.

"I threw away my womanhood a long time ago, just to protect Ojou." Tsugumi looked at the floor not wanting to say anymore. 'Yeah...I threw my womanhood away a long time ago so I wouldn't lose to anyone. So now... how am I supposed to protect Ojou?' Tsugumi thought sadly.

"Hmm...well that's too bad, your actually pretty cute." Raku normally said, causing Tsugumi to turn a extreme red.

"W-what!? You idiot!"

"Hm?"

"D-don't call me cute! Saying that...that was my first time-"

**SLAM!**

"Ah! Ojou..." Tsugumi waved at Chitoge, who just stared at her.

"Ah! Tsugumi, do you know where Ichijo-chan is?" Chitoge asked as she was also worried about Ichijo-chan falling in the pool. Tsugumi pointed at the other locker and a student opened it and saw Raku staring at her back.

"Hehe...hey there Kirisaki..."

"Stupid Beansprout!"

"Oowww!"

* * *

><p>"Ow..Oww..." Raku hissed in pain as Onodera was cleaning off a cut and a bruised cheek on her face, as she finished with the bruises on her leg.<p>

"Ichijo-chan, your quite lucky to have only have cuts and bruises." Onodera said as she put a bandaid on the disinfected cut.

"Yeah I guess I am...sorry for worrying you guys." Raku said as she slumped on the rolling chair she was sitting on in the nurses office, Tsugumi and Chitoge also there. Chitoge glared at Raku and sighed.

"Well there's no helping it. Besides how did the duel go?"

"Eh...oh..." Raku had thought as she wondered who had actually won. Tsugumi, who stared at her Ojou and Raku, butted in the the conversation.

"Listen well Raku! I did not lose!" She shouted as she wore the gyms track suit. 'Eh?' Raku thought, as well as Chitoge. "I did not lose because we fought. And you did not show me that you had the strength to protect Ojou! I'll hold off on reprimanding you but if I see your still not fit, you'll see the end of my gun!"

"Oh..uhh yeah..." Raku nervously said, Onodera looking at them confusingly.

"Oh! Ichijo-chan!" Onodera exclaimed as she remembered something. "You have to write a paper for sensei since you used the pool without permission."

"What!? Really..." Raku said. "Well I got to go. See you Kirisaki-chan." Raku said as she got up from the chair and left to the classroom with Onodera. Tsugumi looked at the door, and making sure no one was here, confessed.

"It really was my loss."

"Eh?" Chitoge questioned not believing what she said.

"She said you weren't the person to stand there and be protected." Tsugumi quoted, remembering what Raku said.

"She did!?"

"Well its true. Since you were little you've ignored our concerns and always came back with a smile. There is strength when it comes to believing in and watching you." Tsugumi happily said, as Chitoge watched her with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "But I wonder why she thought I was a guy the whole time?"

"Yeah... I wonder why?" Chitoge calmly stated, already knowing the answer. "Oh yeah!" Chitoge exclaimed as she had an idea. Tsugumi caught notice of this and thought of what her Ojou was going to do.

* * *

><p>"Umm...Ojou? What purpose does this have?" Tsugumi said as she stood in the classroom, classmates looking at her in awe, wearing a girls uniform, which belonged to Chitoge as they had switched clothes. Chitoge smiled as she saw the reactions. "Why am I dressed like this..." Tsugumi embarrassingly said as she looked at Chitoge.<p>

"Huh? But you look so cute in it!"

"I am not cute!"

"Tsugumi! But your a girl."

No reason that I have to! I'm only here to protect you and fulfill the promise." Tsugumi said as she pouted. Chitoge raised her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"What promise?"

"Huh? Oh I guess you don't remember. It was when we took our first bath together. I told you that I'll be someone who can protect you."

'Eh!? That's so unintentional!' Chitoge said in her mind. "So you've been treasuring that!?"

"But it was an important time for me." Tsugumi replied. Chitoge happily sighed.

"Phew... I couldn't remember it. I can't believe you could remember something from ten years ago!" Tsugumi eyes widened in surprise.

"What about you Ojou-"

"Oh yeah! I got you something..." Chitoge said as she took a blue ribbon from her jacket pocket and planted it on the side of Tsugumi's head.

"O-ojou... I'm really happy about your feelings...but I can't wear something girly like this!"

"Eh? But no one will mistake you as a boy!"

"B-but-" Raku, who was passing by, carrying a stack of papers whistled, catching Tsugumi's and Chitoge's attention.

"Wow! That ribbon suits you, it's really cute!" Raku complimented Tsugumi, who blushed from Raku's comment.

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Tsugumi yelled embarrassed. Taking her boyish clothes she changed and walked out, ignoring the whines of her mistress.

'Phew...' Tsugumi thought as she was outside the school. 'About what Ojou said...did she forget her first love and the promise she made with 'him' ten years ago?...'

**OH NO!? WHAT COULD THIS MEAN!? I DON'T KNOW DON'T ASK ME! READ THE NEXT UPDATE TO FIND OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16: Shopping!

In a abandoned shack, we see Tsugumi blindfolded as she was wearing her boyish looking clothes as well as the bow Chitoge gave her. While she was sitting in front of a table with equipment in front of her stood Claude, a stopwatch in his hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Tsugumi nodding. "Start!" Tsugumi lifted her hands over the equipment carefully, before landing on one and instantly using all the other ones to create a perfect gun.

"Nice time. You still haven't lost your touch." Claude complimented as Tsugumi took of her blindfold. "By the way, how's it going with the Shuegumi brat? Think you can get her soon?" Tsugumi hearing that he was talking about Raku, blushed a bit remembering the time in the locker.

"No, nothing yet..."

"I see, but once your certain that she's not buddies with Ojou, dispose of her at once."

"Of course, that rude, vicious bitch." Tsugumi angrily said, Claude catching it.

"Oh! You seem to know what she's all about."

'_Your cute..._' Tsugumi remembered what Raku told her and blushed hard. She shook her head from the memory and placed her hand on her face. 'What's with that girl...'

* * *

><p>'This is my third day with the transfer student, Seishiro Tsugumi.' Raku thought as she sweatdropped from hearing Tsugumi reintroduce herself to Onodera and Ruri.<p>

"That was a shocker," Onodera said, "I actually thought you were a boy."

"Huh? I knew all the time." Ruri said since she was the most perspective. The door near them slammed open by Raku's best friend Shuu.

"Good morning Kirisaki! Your looking pretty today!"

"Who the hell are you!? Your being too friendly with Ojou!" Tsugumi angrily said, pointing her gun at Shuu's cheek.

"Tsugumi its okay! He's just a friend!" Chitoge shouted as she wasn't ready to see a dead body in the class. On the other side of the class, the boys looked at Tsugumi.

"So she's actually a girl?" One boy said.

"Yeah, now we won't here the girls scream-"

"Kyaaaa!" The girls shouted as they ran towards Tsugumi.

Tsugumi why do you year boy clothes!"

"Talk to me!"

'Hm...at least she can get used to the class now,' Raku thought as she stared at Tsugumi. 'But...' Tsugumi noticing that Raku was staring at her, angrily glared at Raku. 'I haven't gotten to talk to Kirisaki since she's been extra vigilant. Like there's a problem for that though...'

* * *

><p>"Ichijo-chan, the teacher asked us to go buy some animal food." Chitoge asked as she found Raku pouring water in a bucket. They had been both fixing the flowers.<p>

"Ehh? Why us?" Raku whined as she sat on the ground.

"Jesus, don't we have someone to go and buy this stuff?"

"We have pretty rare animals so we have to go buy it at the pet shop."

"You buy it."

"But its heavy..."

"WAIT OJOU!" Chitoge and Raku jumped and looked around for the voice that belonged to Tsugumi, who appeared from the bushes.

"I'll do the shopping for you Ojou! I can not let you do the work yourself." Tsugumi told Chitoge, who was thinking how Tsugumi appeared. "Come Raku! We mustn't waste time!"

"Huh? But I'm not ready." Raku said as she was up from the floor and walking towards the bike station.

'This is my chance. If Claude-sama was right about Raku deceiving Ojou then by my hands-'

"Wait Tsugumi!" Chitoge shouted as she disrupted Tsugumi's thoughts.

"Yes?" Tsugumi replied to her Ojou, not knowing why she stopped her.

* * *

><p>"Umm..why are you..." Raku trailed off as she looked at Tsugumi. Who was fidgeting at every mans gaze. Tsugumi was wearing girl clothes. She had on a blue dress that reached her thighs, a bet on it as the front had black strips going from her shoulder and ending at the belt.<p>

'W-why do I have to...wear this silly clothes...' Tsugumi thought as she was as red as a tomatoe. 'And she also took my weapons...'

'Wow...with Tsugumi wearing girl clothes she looks really cute, heck she made my heart skip a beat!' Raku thought as she blushed herself but not as severe as Tsugumi. She tightened her grip on the bikes handle that she had brought. 'And were totally standing out!'

"Why is everyone staring at us. Is this...outfit weird?" Tsugumi asked Raku.

"Huh no! Its just...that it's really nice and suits you. Makes you look cute." Raku told her, making Tsugumi blush.

"Whaa... Are you making fun of me!?"

"Huh!?" Raku shouted. 'All I did was praise her. Man...' Raku's eyes turned to the pet store behind them. 'Neither her or Kirisaki know what it means to be a girl...'

* * *

><p>"Oooh..." Tsugumi awed as she looked at the puppy in a glass box. 'She's a totally different person when she wears girl clothes.' Raku thought as she stared at Tsugumi. 'She looks really happy yet she doesn't understand how to be a girl.' Tsugumi turned towards Raku as she noticed that she was staring at her.<p>

"What are you looking at?" Tsugumi hissed. "If were done then let's go-" Tsugumi was saying as she was getting up from the floor but slipped on the high heels she wore.

"Hey watch out!" Raku shouted, dashing towards Tsugumi. Raku grabbed Tsugumi from falling on the floor but by doing so, they had to be in a awkward position. Both blushed from the closeness that they were in.

"W-what are you doing!? Do you want to be killed?"

"S-sorry! It was just in the moment..." Raku explained as Tsugumi began to sit straight up.

"Ow!" Tsugumi cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" Raku asked as Tsugumi showed her the cause of her pain.

"Ouch! That's got to hurt. Why didn't you tell me?" Raku asked as she looked at the blister on Tsugumi's foot.

"You imbecile. As a hitman and bodyguard for Ojou I cannot show pain. It is meaningless if I am her bodyguard!" Tsugumi explained as she put her shoe back on. Raku sighed, looking at the bags of food on her hand and at Tsugumi. She looked at her back and sighed.

"Well looks like I'll have to do it." Raku said.

"Hm-Hyaa!" Tsugumi screamed out all embarrassed as she was placed on Raku's back.

"You fucking idiot put me down! I am very capable of walking on my own-"

"Nope. I can't let this go unnoticed." Raku said as she sat on the bike, the animal food that were in bags tied in the handles, and Tsugumi still on her back but sitting on the seat that was placed on the back wheel.

'Geez this girl. After she knows I'm her enemy she still treats me nicely and calls me cute. She's...' Tsugumi thought as she placed her head on Raku's warm back.

"So how long have you met Kirisaki?" Raku asked as she was breathing heavily from all the extra weight in the bike.

"Hmm, we've been together since we were 5 or 6 so around ten years now. Right when she had her first love."

"First love? I thought she never had one?"

"Hah! That means she doesn't trust you enough to tell you!"

"Oh.." Raku faintly said as Tsugumi shouted that out. "So what about your first love?"

"Huh? I never had one!" Tsugumi said as she didn't want to answer any girly questions. "I don't have one. As my mission is to protect Ojou I threw my womanhood ago like I told you. So if Ojou is happy then so I am. As long as I am of use to her...then..."

"But if there is someone who could do their best for someone else, then their is definitely someone out there you could fall in love with." Raku said as she rode a bit downhill.

'What...' Tsugumi thought as she continued to stare at the talking Raku. "Then basically your first love has yet to show himself. You can't think about it yet, but I wonder how you'll look when you see him." Raku was now nearing that school gates, she pressed the braked in the bike and turned to stare at Tsugumi. "I think you'll find him pretty fan-" Raku stopped talking as she looked at Tsugumi. Tsugumi was dark red in her face, as she looked at Raku's eyes.

"Good god...you really are a annoying girl...SO DON'T THINK I'M IN YOUR DEBT!"

"From what!?"

* * *

><p>"Start!" Claude said as he started his stopwatch, continuing the training of making a gun with Tsugumi, in the same shack. Tsugumi, blindfolded began to create the gun when Claude asked her a question.<p>

"By the way, about the Shueigumi's second mistress..." Tsugumi blushed hard as she lost focus and threw the equipment on the table around the room. "What's wrong? You've been losing focus."

"I'm sorry..." Tsugumi apologized as she laid her head on the table.

"Well has there been any changes about her?"

"No...there hasn't been changes about 'her'."

"Very well...carry on with your mission."


	17. Chapter 17: Sick

"Ugh... I got sick..." Raku said as she stared at the thermometer. She was sitting on her bed that was on the floor. "But thank god those idiots aren't around." Raku referred to the Shueigumi gang members that tried to help her. "For now, I'll get some rest."

'Why did I have to get a cold on my day off?' Raku thought as she coughed.

**DING DONG!**

"Huh? Who can that be?" Raku muttered as she forcefully moved herself to the door. Opening weakly, her eyes widened at who was standing in front of her.

"Hey buddy. How you doing?" Chitoge asked Raku as she held a bag in front of her face. Raku looked at Chitoge weirdly and coughed on her kimono sleeve.

"Kirisaki why are you here?"

"Why? I came to see you of course!"

"No, I'm asking why your doing this." Raku smartly said.

"Geez its not like I'm here because I want to! The people at my house told me to come." Chitoge angrily said as she walked in the house uninvited. 'I guess falling in the pool was my fault... So I could be nice for the day.'

* * *

><p>"Well how have you been holding up?" Chitoge asked as she walked inside Raku's room. Her black blouse and small shorts tightening on her skin.<p>

"A bit fine, but its just a fever. It'll be fine on its own." Raku answered as she sat on her bed, Chitoge sitting on the floor as she leaned on the wall.

"Well that's good.". Chitoge said as some of her worry was at ease. "Anything bothering you? Something I can help you with?" Chitoge asked with one eye open.

"Are you Kirisaki?" Raku asked as she was creeped out with what Chitoge was asking her.

"What!? Anyways, I brought you an apple. Would you eat it if I peeled it for you?"

"Are you sure you Kirisaki?"

"Shut up! Stay quiet!" Chitoge shouted as she broke her patience. 'What the? She's creepily nice today. Wonder what's got her like this?'

'I just said shut up. No, no, I have to be nice.' Chitoge thought as she had just finished peelimg the apple. "Okay it's all peeled...here you go." Chitoge gave Raku...just the core of the apple.

"What the heck is this!? Why do I only have the core!"

"Eh? But they always come out like this when I peel them." Chitoge showed her the long rope of the apple that she peeled.

"Don't you know how to peel!?"

"Geez! Be grateful I peeled it for you!"

"But theirs barely anything on it!"

"God! Your so annoying! Just eat the damn apple!"

"What the!? What happened to being nice!" Both Raku and Chitoge shouted back and forth at each other, over a simple over peeled apple. 'Tch! Its the same as ever. I just backlash on everything she says.' Chitoge thought.

**DING DONG!**

"Who else came?" Raku mumbled under her breath as she walked towards the front door again and let the person inside her home.

"Eh! Kosaki-chan!" Chitoge surprisingly said as Onodera, wearing a nice dress, held a bag with medicine.

"Ah! Chitoge-chan, your here too?" Onodera asked as she was too, surprised to see her.

"Onodera-chan!" Raku happily said as she sneezed. Onodera turned her head to see Raku, wearing a Kimono that showed off a bit too much of skin, and blushed lightly.

"Ichijo-chan! I heard that you were sick and decided to pass by."

"Wow! Thanks." Raku said as and invited Onodera inside her home. 'What's with her? She's a lot happier when she came in! Stupid fucking Beansprout... Wait I'm supposed to be nice...nice...'

'I'm glad I could come over Ichijo-chan's house..maybe I can nurse her back.' Onodera thought as she thought of an idea. "Oh yeah! Can I borrow your kitchen to make some Oyaku?"

"Huh? Sure."

"Wait! I'll make some too!" Chitoge said as she would help out Raku.

"Eh! Have you ever made Oyaku before?" Raku asked as she stared at Chitoge.

"No but that's not a big deal!" Chitoge embarrassingly said to Raku, she turned to walk to Onodera. 'Hmph! Just you wait, I'll make a Oyaku so good that you'll blow your socks off!' Chitoge thought confidently. Onodera and Chitoge both left to the kitchen, leaving Raku alone.

'Hmm. I know it's weird for two girls to make Oyaku for me...Ah! I remember these two girls can't cook! Kirisaki is the kind of girl that needs my help with cooking, but how hard is it to cook something as easy as Oyaku?' Raku pondered as she sneaked near the kitchen door and eavesdroped on their conversation.

"The first thing you need for Oyaku is rice?" Chitoge asked herself.

"I want something that puts energy in her body." Onodera said to herself.

"Yeah! With one bite her cold will be gone!" Chitoge said. 'Phew...for a minute I thought they-'

"Would Aojiru give her some energy?"

"Okay! Ah dang I put all of it in."

"I wonder what else would be good?"

"How much salt...maybe half a bag?"

"I'll put some energy drinks inside!"

"Maybe some supplements would help her!"

"Oh! I'll add black vinegar, liver, and some natto!"

'NOOOO!' Raku screamed in her mind as she heard what they were adding. Quickly looking for the nearest window, she began to open it. 'Shit! I'll die if I eat that-'

"Were finished!" Onodera and Chitoge shouted towards Raku. 'Nooooooo!'

"My Oyaku looks good if I say so myself!" Chitoge said as she showed off her Oyaku, which seemed to bubble?

"I don't know if it turned out good..." Onodera said as she showed off a perfect Oyaku.

'W-what the hell is with Kirisaki's Oyaku? It looks like she summoned an Oyaku from hell! But Onodera's Oyaku looks so perfectly made...huh? Where's the black vinegar and liver?'

"Alright buddy! Eat up-" Chitoge held a spoonful of her Oyaku towards Raku, who backed away from it.

"I'm sorry, I think my fever made me lose my appetite..." Raku faintly said as she wasn't ready to die.

"Eh? Are you saying that your not going to eat my Oyaku?"

"Mistress!" Ryu shouted as he barged in the room. "I know you said that we had to stay away but I wanted-oh! Your best friend came!" Ryu said as he smiled greatly. "Mistress k made you some great Oyaku!"

"What really!?" Raku exclaimed happily as she knew she wasn't going to die! Ryu, who was coming in with the Oyaku looked at Chitoge's Oyaku.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mistress! I didn't know you had Oyaku already!" Ryu cried out as he teared. 'Ehh!?'

"Don't worry, you better eat that Oyaku before it gets cold. I'll throw my shitty Oyaku that I made."

'No wait!' Raku shouted in her mind as Ryu left with the Oyaku. 'Let me eat that Oyaku!'

'Hah! You have no choice now but to eat my Oyaku!' Chitoge thought as she still held her spoonful of Oyaku in her hand. "Here open up~" Chitoge now said, her aura turning to anger. 'Yikes!' Raku thought as she stared at Onodera. 'Fuck! This means...I got to do this!' Raku grabbed Onodera's and Chitoge's bowl of Oyaku and at the same time ate it. Raku stood sitting, the bowls on her lips till she took it out.

"It...was...good..." Raku told Chitoge and Onodera, as she was holding in tears as she was paling.

"Uhh? Are you okay?"

"Ichijo-chan?" Raku shivered for a minute before she fell on top of them like a statue.

"Ah! Beansprout!" Chitoge shouted.

"I- ichijo-chan!"

* * *

><p>"Man...she pushed herself too hard." Chitoge said to Onodera as she was putting Raku on the bed.<p>

"What should we do...I'm soo sorry Ichijo-chan!" Onodera apologized to the unconscious Raku. 'This wasn't supposed to happen, but at least I tried my best...' Chitoge thought.

"So what should we do? We could watch over her, but we'll have to take shifts."

"I'm okay with that, you can take the first watch."

* * *

><p>'Huh...' Raku thought as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. 'Geez...my head hurts so much, I think the Oyaku I ate did this...' Raku thought as she stood up from the mat. 'Huh? Isn't that dad?' Raku thought as she stared at the blurry figure next to her. 'Hmm...he does watch over me all the time so I guess Onodera-chan and Kirisaki left...Haaah...thanks dad for watching over me...' Raku thought as she hugged the blurry figure, sleeping on it. Unfortunately, the blurry figure was Chitoge.<p>

"Whaa!" Chitoge shouted in embarrassment as she was going to punch Raku in the face, but stopped when she saw that she was sleeping.

"Geez..I'll let this go for today..." Chitoge muttered as she turned red.

* * *

><p>'Man I feel so better! I think that Oyaku did the trick...I'll go thank Kirisaki and Onodera-chan later...' Raku thought as she walked down towards the restroom. Turning on the lights, she stared at herself as her eyes widened. On her face there was marker scribbled all over it. She took a deep breath before shouting a sentence.<p>

"THAT BITCH!"


	18. Chapter 18: Thickheads

'I don't know what's wrong with me...I've been acting...strange...'

* * *

><p>"Tsugumi, I told you that you don't have to follow me." Chitoge said to Tsugumi as they stopped in the middle of the hallway.<p>

"I can't let that happen! Its my duty to protect you Ojou." Tsugumi said. 'Besides...I get to spend more time with her.' Tsugumi happily thought as her face radiated with joy. Only it was dropped when Raku turned the corner to meet both girls.

"Oh hey Kirisaki-chan." Raku said as she needed to tell her something.

"Oh hey Ichijo-chan. What do you-"

**THUNK!**

Turning their eyes, they looked at Tsugumi who bashed her face on the wall, her face entirely red. Chitoge and Raku became worried.

"Tsugumi are you okay?" Chitoge asked.

"Yes I'm fine Ojou..." Tsugumi mumbled as she stared at Raku embarrassingly. "Raku! Don't come near me, talk to me, or touch me!"

"Eh? Did I do something?" Raku said to herself as she sweatdropped. Quickly regaining her composure, Tsugumi walked away from Raku with Chitoge.

"Ah! Wait you got something on your shoulder." Raku said as she sweeped some dust off of Tsugumi's shoulder, only to cause her to spin and throw her books in the air.

"What's wrong Tsugumi!?" Chitoge shouted.

"What!? Is it really bad for me to touch you!" Raku also shouted.

'This is really strange...' Tsugumi thought.

* * *

><p>"Eh? You needed to talk?" Chitoge asked as she opened a can of soda. Both Tsugumi and Chitoge were sitting in a bench that was set under a tree.<p>

"Yes, it's nothing really important but...my body's been acting differently. Its only under circumstances that it happens."

"Hm? Like what?"

"Well...when I'm in front of a certain person, my heart starts to throb, my face gets all hot and my chest tightens. Nevertheless say a full fledged sentence." Tsugumi explained as she got embarrassed thinking about it.

"Gasp...Tsugumi don't tell me..." Chitoge began, "that you have a serious disease? You should go and check it out."

"Uhh...no I don't think its that." Tsugumi told her Ojou as she went to her own world. 'What exactly is this? I don't know why but... Ah! I can't become soft! This will interfere with the mission.' Tsugumi thought as she got off the bench. 'Maybe I should ask other people...'

* * *

><p>"Hmm? That's the first time I heard one of these symptoms." Claude said as he was eating his bento in front of a picture of Chitoge outside. Tsugumi stared at her master normally. "But remember, your mission is also to stay healthy so be careful. Also make sure to have a professional look at it."<p>

"Yes, I'll make sure of that." Tsugumi replied as she walked away. 'So he also wasn't the right person to talk to...and I want that picture...'

* * *

><p>"Huh? Seishiro-chan that means...wait are you talking about Raku?" Shuu asked as Tsugumi asked him about her symptoms.<p>

"Peeew!" Tsugumi took a spit take. "How did you know!?" Tsugumi shouted as she backed away. She stared at Shuu, who began to laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!? DON'T LAUGH! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Tsugumi shouted at Shuu as she pointed her gun at his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Eh!? Doesn't that mean!"<p>

"Yeah it does!" The girls said to Tsugumi as they squealed, much to her dislike.

* * *

><p>"Ahah! How I was young again." The teacher joyfully said as she smiled. Tsugumi nodded at her response and walked out of the teachers office and walked through the halls. 'Hmm...I wonder why everyone's almost had the same reaction. What exactly do I have?...' Tsugumi pondered, but stopped quickly when she stopped at the door of her classroom and peeked in, seeing Onodera and Ruri talking on a desk. Summoning courage, Tsugumi walked to where Onodera and Ruri were and asked the same question.<p>

"Eh?" Onodera and Ruri said at the same time.

"That's..."

"Yeah..."

"So you figured it out Mistress!" Tsugumi happily said to Onodera.

"Mistress!? Umm...yeah...Tsugumi...you've fallen in love." Tsugumi stared at Onodera before blushing hard.

"What!?" Tsugumi screamed as she stood up from her chair. "How could I love a person like that!? And with the same..." Tsugumi mumbled as she angrily looked at the wall she was leaning on.

"But now that you think about love, Kosaki-chan is actually head over heels for someone." Ruri added.

"Eh!? Mistress is actually in love too!" Tsugumi questioned, forgetting her depressed state. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Eh? Guy...umm...well..."

"The person that Kosaki is in love with is actually a gi-" Ruri was about to say when Onodera slapped Ruri's mouth shut. "That...hurt..." Ruri moaned in pain.

"Sorry..." Onodera apologized as Tsugumi looked at them strangely. 'Hmm...love huh? I can't believe I fell in love with her, how ridiculous! That can't happen...' Tsugumi thought but her mind began to fill pictures of her and Raku in the locker and when they went shopping. 'What am I thinking! Besides she's Ojou's best friend...I'm her servant...' Tsugumi thought but only for an image of her and Raku hugging happily appeared, her Ojou all sad in the distance.

"NOOOO!" Tsugumi yelled as she pummeled her head on the hallway wall, cracking it. "YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD! GO DIE!" Tsugumi shouted at herself, the people around her not understanding why she was breaking the wall.

"H-hey..." A familiar voice said behind her. Turning her head she was face to face with Raku. "Why are you smacking your head on the wall?" Raku asked. Tsugumi seeing that Raku was near her blushed extremely quickly.

"UWWAA!" Tsugumi shouted in embarrassment as she punched Raku in the stomach. "YOUR WRROOONG!" Tsugumi screamed as she ran away, leaving Raku on the floor, who was shivering in pain.

"Why...did she...hit me..." Raku panted as she wasn't used to Tsugumi's strength.

* * *

><p>"Haaah...I'm tired..." Tsugumi mumbled as she sat outside on a bench, depressed 'I can't protect Ojou like this...' Tsugumi thought as she began to feel more depressed until something cool touched her head. Looking up she saw her Ojou.<p>

"So did you find out what you have?"

"Yes...I was told that I'm in love."

"Eh! Love!?" Chitoge shouted in disbelief as she handed Tsugumi a bottle of water. Chitoge sat on the bench and began a conversation. "Love...so that adds up with your symptoms! You get anxious talking to him and your heart beats faster! That adds up with your symptoms!"

"Geez its not!"

"OK whatever you say. I wish I had a first love..." Chitoge said as she fantasized about having her first love. Tsugumi blinked at Chitoge.

"Actually you did have your first love, it was ten years ago." Tsugumi told Chitoge.

"Eh?"

"So you did forget? I can't blame you."

"Ah..." Chitoge's eyes widened as she remembered a bit. "AAHHH!"

"Did you remember?" Tsugumi asked at the surprise Chitoge. 'Oh yeah, why did I forget about that? Well it did happen a while ago.'

"How nostalgic," Tsugumi said with a smile, "you always sneaked out to meet him." Chitoge eyes still widened hearing about her first love.

'Yeah, my first love from ten years ago. The boy I made a promise with, but what did I promise him? I know it was something important.'

"Hey Tsugumi," Chitoge asked, "do you remember what he looked like and his name?"

"Nope, I never saw him once. But...it seemed like you were deeply in love, and if any man could do that then he's wonderful!"

"Waaah! Stop that's embarrassing." Chitoge whined as she blushed. 'I see so I loved him that much...' Chitoge thought. "Agh... Let's stop talking about this and go to you. If its not love then what is it?" Chitoge asked as she changed the subject.

"Well...my heart flutters in front of a person-"

"Well that's got to be love." Raku said. Chitoge and Tsugumi turned their heads around, seeing Raku sipping a carton of milk.

"WRONG YOU IDIOT!" Tsugumi shouted as she turned red, shooting her gun at Raku.

"EEHHH!?" Raku shouted as she ran away from the bullets, the carton on her hand leaking milk from holes. 'But...' Chitoge thought as she stared at Tsugumi and Raku, 'Did I really have such a bittersweet experience...'

* * *

><p>'Haah...did I get excited like Tsugumi does?' Chitoge thought as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. 'But I don't remember the promise we made, plus I don't remember seeing the person I made the promise with...' Chitoge's mind popped an image of Raku with the pendant. 'How stupid!' Chitoge thought as she shook her head from the image.<p>

'Maybe there's something in my closet that I have from back then.' Chitoge thought as she placed her school bag on the floor and walked to the overlarge and expensive closet made of wood. Grabbing the handle, she opened it and-

**KABLAM!**

Clothes, shoes, and other items engulfed her room floor, some of it falling on her. "Ouch...Hm?" Chitoge looked at a red book, the word diary on it written. "This is..."


	19. Chapter 19: Raku-kun?

'Is this my diary?' Chitoge thought as she picked up her diary and walked towards her bed. Laying flat on herstomach, she placed the book down and looked at the cover carefully. 'Five years old...that's when Tsugumi said I had my first love...but why is it in Japanese? Did I live there?...' Chitoge thought as she opened the old diary.

_July 30th: I'm looking forward to playing with him tomorrow._

'Huh?' Chitoge thought. 'Who's him? Is him my first love?' Chitoge continued reading the diary.

_August 2nd: Something terrible happened today. When I went playing in the mountain a big dog attacked me. I twisted my ankle and couldn't run away._

'Huh? I've heard about this somewhere...' Chitoge continued reading.

_But he came and saved me. I was really happy._

'Oh yeah!' Chitoge remembered. 'I was attacked by some strange dog when I was young, and he saved me.'

_He's got an injury on his forehead, so I stayed by his side until he healed. _

_August 5th: He's still recovering but he's okay now. We promised to play together!_

_August 9th: I snuck out of the mansion to play with him. I has fun!_

_August 12th: We played at the river. He caught a big fish, so cool!_

_August 15th: I was clumsy and fell in a hole. It was dark and cramped but when I cried he came. He always saves me when I cry._

'Wow...I guess this is how it feels like to have a first love..' Chitoge thought as she thought of how she has fun with him. Turning to the next page she thought of the boy. 'Even though I said I've never fallen in love, to think I fell in love like this. I wonder what that boy is doing...' She read the next entry of the diary.

_August 21st: I played with him again. I think I could marry him._

Chitoge did a spit take. 'I can't believe I wrote that...' Chitoge thought as her sky blue eyes gazed at the next page. Her eyes widened when she saw the word, goodbye. 'Huh? I guess this is when we say goodbye.

_Tommorow I'll be riding a plane with daddy. But before then, we'll make a promise. The promise we both decided to make. Plus I found out he was actually a-a-_

'Huh!? Found out he was what!' Chitoge screamed in her mind. She quickly flipped the page and saw...

A blank page.

"AHH! WRITE MORE YOU IDIOT!" Chitoge yelled at herself as she stood in her bed. 'Ah well...I guess I have to dig deeper-' Chitoge whined as she picked up her book, only for something to fall out of it on the floor. 'Huh? What's this?...' Chitoge thought as she picked it up. Looking at the fallen item, she noticed that it was a key, the tip of it carved with a shape of a moon. "A key? A key for what? Did this have to do something with the promise?" Chitoge asked, but before she could ponder more about it, a knock was heard on her window.

"Ojou!" Tsugumi said outside the window. Chitoge walked towards her window and opened it, revealing an upside Tsugumi who was dangling on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Chitoge asked.

"We were worried that you didn't eat."

"Oh, I forgot." Chitoge answered before remembering about her first love. "Oh yeah Tsugumi. Do you know where I met my first love?"

"No, but if I do some research I might. What about that place?"

"I want to go take a look. Prepare transportation tomorrow!"

"Eh! But Ojou!" Tsugumi gasped. "What about school!?"

"What are you talking about. Tomorrows Saturday."

"No, but you don't remember. Tomorrow is-

* * *

><p>A trip to outdoor school!"<p>

'I...I totally forgot!' Chitoge screamed in her mind. 'I want to know about that promise but I can't pass such a fun school event-'

"AHH! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Chitoge's ears picked up Raku's yell. Turning her head where she heard the scream, she saw a group of girls in a far corner of the sidewalk all around Raku.

"Hold still!"

"Yeah you lost the game during middle school! So your used to this!"

"STILL WHY!"

'What the heck is Beansprout doing!?' Chitoge thought. After a few minutes, the group of girls dragged Raku and dropped her in the middle of the students.

"Ichijo-kun is now here!" The girls shouted, making all the other girls squeal. The group of girls dispersed, letting Chitoge walk towards Raku, looking at what the girls did to her. Raku's hair was turned short and spkiy with gel, two hairpins on the side of her head making an X. Her chest was taped over with bandages and she wore the boys uniform making her look like a boy..a very handsome one that is.

"W-what are you wearing?" Chitoge asked as she helped Raku up. Raku slumped and became depressed.

"I guess I should have told you...during my middle school year, we played a game if I was to lose I would become 'Ichijo-kun' during school trips...and I lost..." Raku became more depressed as her aura became darker.

"Alright class! Get into your groups!" The teacher shouted to all the students.

"By the way what was our group?" Chitoge asked Raku.

"Huh? Oh! I guess you were asleep when they were announced. It was..."

* * *

><p>"Ichijo-chan, aren't you getting a little too close to Ojou?" Asked Tsugumi, the first person in the group.<p>

"Y-yeah, were friends and all but..." Added Chitoge who was the second in the group. The third in their group was Raku, who was trying to be small.

"Ruri-chan! Don't push me!" Onodera whined as she was the fourth and Ruri was the fifth, who pushed Onodera closer to Raku.

'W-what with this situation!?' Raku thought as she was becoming embarrassed. She stared at the sixth person in the group, Shuu, who winked at gave a thumbs up at her. 'You ungrateful perverted bastard!' Raku cursed but stopped when she felt Onodera move closeclose to her, their arms touching.

'Shit! My hearts beating way too fast! I really wish it didn't do that! Please don't let anyone hear it!' Raku thought in her mind as she was turning red.

'Uwaa...I'm so close to Ichijo-chan...I wonder if she can hear my heart...' Onodera thought. Raku, who in fear thought Onodera was going to hear her heart, scooched closer to Chitoge, making their shoulders touch.

"H-hey!" Chitoge whispered in embarrassment. "Move over a bit-" Chitoge stopped talking when she remembered Raku hugging her from behind when she was sick, and instantly shut up and turned red faced. The bus driver turned the bus to the right, making Ruri do something funny.

"Oops! Centrifugal force, can't help it." She said as she purposely pushed Onodera to Raku.

"Ruri-chan!" Onodera said but was too late as she fell on Raku, Raku fell on Chitoge, and Chitoge stopped from falling on Tsugumi.

'KYAAAAA!' The three girls shouted in their minds as they became embarrassed.

"Sorry Ichijo-chan!"

"G-get off!"

"Ruri-chan would you stop doing that!" Onodera shouted at her friend who boredly looked at her.

"Ichijo, don't you take your taking it a little far?..." Tsugumi said as she angrily reaches inside her coat a gun.

"It's not me I swear-"

"Curb!" Ruri calmly said as she pushed Onodera harder, causing Raku to fall on Tsugumi's and Chitoge's lap.

"Would you like to go to hell!?" Tsugumi angrily as she turned red, a gun pointed at Raku's head.

"It wasn't me!"

"Another curb!"

"Gyaaaaaa!" Embarrassed screams were...shouted in the bus. 'That happened fifteen times. And at last...

* * *

><p>We made it to our destination...' Raku thought as she was bending over her knees, breathing the air around her to calm her rapid heartbeat. On the other side, Chitoge was bkishung but covering it up with her hand. 'Damn...what am I getting worked up for!?' Chitoge thought. Near her, Onodera was looming gloomy. 'I hope I wasn't much trouble for Ichijo-chan...'<p>

"Way to go Kosaki!" Ruri said but was cut off as Onodera twisted her nose. "Ow, ow, what are you doing!?"

"Alright!" The teacher shouted through the students talking and the forest. "It says in the printout but! Everyone will make a curry over a fire starting right now!" The students began to talk in happiness except one girl. 'C-cooking!?' Raku thought afraid, remembering the Oyaku incident.

"Okay! Onodera and Miyamoto you guys go get firewood!"

"Got it."

"Chitoge don't touch anything until I give you permission!"

"R-roger!" Chitoge answered as she set a bowl on the grill. 'Hmm my first overnight outdoor school trip. I want to know more about my first love but I'm having as much fun!' Chitoge thought as she happily hummed, catching Raku's eyes.

'Well she's happy. I guess she's the kind of person who can't hold he'd excitement.' Raku thought happily until she remembered something. 'I also forgot to thank her for fixing my pendant. But she's the one that fixed it, but she didn't bug me about it so probably the lendant broke from the fall... Even so I really shouldn't bring it up. I don't want to bug her about it.' Raku thought as she sat on the dirt floor, waiting for Ruri and Onodera.

'A promised boy from ten years ago. I don't know what kind of person he is, but even if I were to meet him I wouldn't remember him.' Chitoge thought as she looked at the boiling water. 'The diary didn't have a name either, so all I know is that he has a scar on his forehead.'

'The promised person. There's too much information and with Onodera's key its harder.'

'Just who's the promised boy...' Both Chitoge and Raku were in such deep thought, that Chitoge bumped into Raku and dumped the hot bowl of water on her head.

"YEEOWCH! HOT!" Raku shouted.

"Ah I'm sorry! Are you okay-" Chitoge's eyes widened as she saw something on Raku. Raku, who's gelled hair became damped with water, fell to its normal size, but Raku held he'd hair that was on her forehead back. Raku had also noticed something on Chitoge.

On Raku there was a scar that fit the picture of the promised 'boy'.

On Chitoge, a key on her neck.

'Eh?' They both thought as new information was found.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HEY GUYS! KEEPLOVINGSTAR HERE! HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! BARELY YESTERDAY I WA TRYING TO DRAW A COVER FOR THIS STORY AND UTTERLY FAILED. SERIOUSLY, I NEED AN ARTIST. NEVERTHELESS, COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS AND LOVE THOSE STARS!<strong>_


	20. Chapter 20: Cards

'Eh?' Both Raku and Chitoge thought as they stared at each other.

'That scar...it's just like back then...' Chitoge thought as she stared at the scar.

'A key?' Raku thought as she stared at the old key that hanged around Chitoge's neck. 'What kind of key is it? Agh! What am I thinking!? Its pretty normal for someone to carry a key! But...' Raku stared at the key one last time before standing up. 'I feel like I've seen that key before.'

"Hey, Beansprout. How'd you get that scar?" Chitoge asked as she looked at the scar still.

"Oh this? I guess I got it when I was little. Maybe when I was petting a dog or animal."

'Animal...' Chitoge thought as she remembered from her diary the boy that saved her. 'No! What am I thinking!? She can't be that promised boy! Besides it was a boy I promised to... Right?' Chitoge thought. 'And besides she said she's got a pendant as proof of their promise...EH!' Chitoge grabbed her key and remembered the keyhole that was on Raku's pendant.

"Is something wrong?" Raku asked noticing Chitoge's distress.

"I-its nothing!" Chitoge quickly said as she turned red and walked away, leaving a confused Raku. 'This has nothing to do with her!' Chitoge thought.

* * *

><p>"Wooow! This is were we're staying!" Shuu shouted in awe as he looked at the room they were going to stay in.<p>

"Its bigger than expected." Onodera happily said as she also looked around the room.

"Forgetting the sliding doors! I get to sleep I'm the same room with the girls!" Shuu cried out as he was being perverted.

"Okay Maiko-kun, where would you like to sleep? The balcony or hallway?" Ruri asked.

"What!? I can't sleep in the same room!?"

'Wow...I can't believe were going to sleep in the same room. Makes me feel nervous.' Raku thought as she set her bag down near the wall.

"Oh yeah! Chitoge-chan, did you know there's a hot spring." Ruri said to Chitoge.

"A hot spring? Wow! I always wanted to be try one!" Chitoge shouted in excitement. "This I'll be my first time!"

'Kirisaki...she was acting strange back there...but maybe I'm over thinking it.' Raku thought as she stared at her.

"Okay so what now? Let's play some cards but we'll add a bet on it." Shuu said to them.

"A bet?" Onodera questioned as she was turning curious.

"The loser has to tell us there three sizes!" Ruri hardly gripped Shuu's shoulder. "I was lying. How about the color of their panties?" Ruri punched him. "Their sexual points?" Punched again. "What they wash first when the take a-GYAA!" Shuu now was lying in the floor, beaten to a pulp. "Their...first love..."

"Well...I guess that's fine."

'Eh!?' All four girls behind her, Onodera, Chitoge, Tsugumi, and Raku thought. 'A-about my first love!?'

'W-what? I shouldn't be nervous!? But why am I!?' Raku screamed as she blushed.

'Even if I don't...I can't confirm it...' Onodera thought as she remembered the promise.

'I don't have a first love. I don't! I haven't had one yet so why am I nervous?' Tsugumi thought as she was blushing hard.

'I...I can't...' Chitoge thought before all four girls thought about one thing.

'I can't lose!'

* * *

><p>"Well let's start the game!" Shuu said as the group were sitting in the floor, making a circle as they each held five cards, one of them holding a joker. Raku looked nervous as she looked at everyone before stopping at Chitoge.<p>

"Are you OK? You look pale." Raku said to Chitoge, surprising her.

"I-i'm fine!"

"O-okay next is Kosaki." Ruri said as the game was already starting. Kosaki nervously picked at card from Ruri's hand and stared at it...automatically becoming depressed.

'It's the joker! Definitely the joker!' Raku thought.

"O-ok Ichijo-chan...its your turn..." Onodera said nervously. 'Hehe...so cute...wait what?' Raku thought but ignored it as she reached for a card. She stared at Onodera and saw her face. 'Eh? What's with that face?' Raku thought as Onodera was beaming with happiness. Raku then picked another card, Onodera's happy face turning sad. Returning her hand to the last card, Raku knew what was going on.

'Uwaaa! So cute! And this is definitely the joker!' Raku screamed in her mind as Onodera began to pout embarrassingly. 'Ugh...I'm an idiot...' Raku thought as she took the joker from Onodera. Turning around, she faced Chitoge. "Okay Kirisaki-chan, it's your-" Raku didn't speak anymore noticing her determination. 'Nevermind then.'

Chitoge, who was so determined, picked a card from Raku's stack and looked at, and instantly became depressed. 'Oh god! You too!?'

"Hey. Your writing it all on your face." Raku said, thinking the game was too easy. "Use your poker face."

"Poker face? Got it!" Chitoge said as she instantly made her face as calm as possible. 'Oh Kami! Its so funny!' Raku thought as she was holding in her laugh.

'Poker face...' Onodera and Tsugumi thought at the same time. 'Kami...end the game soon! I don't know how long I could hold in the laugh!'

* * *

><p>And soon the game was close to an end. The finals being with Chitoge and Raku.<p>

"Woo! A showdown between two best friends!" Shuu shouted at them.

'So close...' Onodera and Tsugumi thought as they were spared. Raku and Chitoge stared at each other intensely. 'I don't plan on losing to her.' Raku thought as she touched one card, much to Chitoge's displeasure. 'So this isn't the joker. Hmph, I can't afford to lose to you Kiri-' Raku stared at Chitoge who was on the verge of tears. Raku blinked at her before signing and taking the joker off of Chitoge's hand. 'Shit...I really am an idiot.' Raku thought as she stared at Chitoge who was...blushing?

'I guess she found out I took it in purpose. Besides this is a 50/50 chance for her. So all she has to do is...' Raku looked at Chitoge's hand as she grabbed one card when.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOUR LATE!" The teacher shouted at them as she slammed the door open.

"S-shit. Let's go guys." Shuu nervously said as he was not ready to face the teachers wrath. Getting up, Raku followed Shuu out as did the others, except Chitoge. Looking at her cards, Chitoge looked at Raku angrily as she held a joker and a ace.

* * *

><p>Night finally ascended as they finally were done eating dinner.<p>

"Man I'm stuffed!" Raku mumbled as she patted her tummy. "Now all I have to do is go take a-"

"Raku you have a phone call!" The teacher shouted at Raku as she was barely turning a corner in the hallway.

"Hm?" Raku thought as she turned around and went to office to receive the phonecall when she felt a sudden pain in her head and saw black.

"Kuku, Raku Ichijo...time to ruin your fun with Ojou..." A man with glasses, Claude, evilly said as he put the unconscious Raku in a potato sack and dragged her somewhere where his Ojou would think Raku was not her friend. Oh how his master plan would work!


	21. Chapter 21: Camera

"Uuggh...where am I?" Raku asked as she opened her eyes. Trying to move around, she felt water hit her around her body. "Hmm?" Raku questioned as she looked around at where she was at. She...was at the hot springs, alone and maybe the first one. 'That's weird...I thought I was walking through the halls?' Raku thought as she looked at herself. Naked...a towel on her head.

"Well...might as well get washing." Raku mumbled as she lifted her hand and was going to wet her hair when something metallic hit her. "Whaa..." Raku looked at her left hand and saw...a camera...recording everything she had done and still continuing to record.

"WHAA!? What is this!?" Raku shouted as she tries to desperately take off the camera off her hand, but it was to no avail. It seemed to have either been part of herself or glued by 'someone'. "What! Stop recording! Stop recording!" Raku begged as she desperately pressed the pause button, but it was no avail as it had not paused the video recording. 'W-what do I do!?...Ha! I'm the only one here! That means I'll just get out and-'

"Yahoo!" A shout by Chitoge went as she jumped into the hotsprings like a pool. 'Noooo!' Raku screamed in despair as her escape plan was ruined by a blonde. Chitoge, who resurfaced, turned around and saw Raku doing something with her hand.

"Eh? What are you doing Beansprout?" Chitoge asked as she swam towards Raku, who tried to back away.

"I'm no doing anything!" Raku exclaimed nervously.

"Really? Then let me see your...hands..." Chitoge grabbed Raku's arms with her gorilla like strength, and looking at her hands, Chitoge paled at seeing a camera on her hands which the lens were pointed at her. "Beansprout..." Chitoge angrily muttered.

"I-i swear...I woke up like this! It won't come off!" Raku explained as she was trying to get out of Chitoge's grip. 'I'M SO DEEAAD!'

"I knew it...Claude planned this out." Chitoge said as she went to grab a towel and wrap it around her body, that way the video wouldn't capture parts of her body anymore.

"Eh? You mean old four eyes? How'd he planned this out?"

"While I was walking to the changing rooms, I saw Claude walking through the halls with a potatoe sack. Probably was you though since it looked heavy." Chitoge explained as she dropped herself in the hot water. "And you got to get out or else you'll be...well I'll let you figure it out on your own."

'NOO! MY SOCIAL LIFE!' Raku shouted in despair as she imagined being alone for the rest of highschool. "Your right. If someone sees me with this camera in my han-"

"Wooow! Its more bigger than I expected." Quickly turning her eyes to the voice, Raku paled seeing who it was...rather...who they were. Onodera, Ruri, and Tsugumi...all naked as they were ready to enter the hotsprings. 'KYAAAA!' Raku shouted as she was...doomed.

"W-what do I do!?" Raku whispered at Chitoge as she put her hand that held the camera inside the water.

"I don't know...but don't let anyone see your hand!" Chitoge whispered back, hiding her nervousness.

"Eh? You were already here Chitoge-chan and...Ichijo-chan?" Onodera asked as she turned red as she saw Raku. Raku nodded to Onodera, who was dunking herself inside the warm water. 'I'm so dead...' Raku thought as she had her hand that held the camera behind her back.

"Hmm...I've never been to the hotsprings before..." Tsugumi said as she and Ruri got inside the water, both and everyone naked. And Tsugumi said that, everything went silent.

"S-so where's everybody else?" Raku asked as she was nervous of being found out.

"There all changing to get in the hotsprings." Ruri answered her as she nudged Onodera as if saying, "make your move".

'R-ruri-chan! I can't do that here!' Onodera mentally told Ruri, her eyes looking around but not Raku. Raku and Chitoge on the meantime, were trying to get the camera off Raku's hand, from pulling to trying to disconnect it.

"Hm? Ojou are you planning to wash your best friends back?" Raku and Chitoge took a spittake as they both blushed.

"W-what do you mean Tsugumi?" Chitoge asked her.

"I mean its normal to wash your best friends back isn't it? We used to do that all the time when we were little."

"S-so then why don't you wash her back Tsugumi?" Chitoge asked.

"EH!? N-no I c-can't d-don't that!?" Tsugumi stammered as she blushed a deep red, her mind now flooding with lewd images. Raku stared at Tsugumi, who stared back. A moment of silence filled for a moment before two bullets were fired at Raku.

"DON'T STARE AT ME!" Tsugumi shouted as Raku panicked.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Raku shouted as she jumped to the side. But by doing so, Chitoge who was next to her, was tackled by a panicked Raku, who still hid her camera hand from the girls eyes. Landing on top of Chitoge, Raku was inches away from Chitoge's face, their legs intertwined, and Raku's hand on the floor of the hotsprings floor. Both stayed like that for a minute before realizing their position, rather yet Chitoge did first. Chitoge pulled back her fist, aiming at Raku's face when-

**POP!**

"Eh?" Raku said as she looked at her glued hand, which no longer held the camera. Looking at where her hand landed as she got off of Chitoge, a small hole that could fit a camera, was on the hotsprings floor.

* * *

><p>"Hmm...what do you want Beansprout!?" Chitoge asked angrily as both Raku and Chitoge were outside in the inn walkway, both wearing Hakamas.<p>

"I wanted to say...we should forget the events of today." Raku said as the light posts began to turn on, night finally turning the whole area dark.

"Urghh...fine! But don't get the idea you've been left free. You still owe me for what you did to me!" Chitoge angrily said as she walked away in a hurry. 'Yep...that's a gorilla! But I wonder where the camera went?'

* * *

><p>"Mwahaha! I bet that pigs social life has ended." Claude laughed out as he left the inn and walked towards the forest. "The look on her face must be-" Claude stopped at he stared at a small lake near his feet. A torn up, broken and smashed camera that was floating in the water. It was also...not repairable.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Kimodameshi

"Ah." Raku said as she wore the boys track suit, the girls from yesterday changing her back to 'Raku-kun'. Raku held a tray with a bowl of porridge, an apple and a carton of milk. What caused her to say that word was Chitoge. They both stared at each other for a moment, Raku having a blush as she stared at her back, Chitoge shearing a white shirt and blue track pants. "Umm, thanks for yesterd-"

"Good morning best friend, better hurry up or there won't be any chairs left." Chitoge normally said as she just walked past Raku like nothing happened. 'What the? I mean I do now what happened yesterday but...she's acting like nothing happened!' Raku thought as she sighed and walked to a table to sit down and eat her breakfast. Chitoge, who was also doing the same as she held her tray of her breakfast.

'Why is...my heart fluttering so much?' Chitoge thought as she had a blush on her face as she remembered yesterday's incident, as well when she saw Raku's face. On the other side of the dining hall, Raku sat herself in a chair and set her tray on the metal table, eating her porridge happily, until Shuu plopped himself on the empty seat in front of her and began to eat his food.

"By the way Raku, do you know what's going on tonight?" Shuu asked Raku who gave him a confused look.

"Huh?" Raku asked as she was chewing on her apple. Shuu smirked at her answer.

"Were having a Kimodameshi when we return down the mountain."

"Kimodameshi?"

"Yep! But it's not any ordinary Kimodameshi! The boys and girls will be paired up by a lottery. But there is one important rule...the pair will have to hold hands through the test! Exciting huh?" Shuu shouted happily as he imagined himself holding hands with a beautiful girl.

"Yes, very exciting..." Raku told him as she sipped her carton of milk.

"Oh! I forgot...the girls might force you to be your partner."

"Whaa!?"

* * *

><p>"So no matter what, you must try to pair up with Ichijo-chan." Ruri said as in the Fae north side of the dining hall, both her and Onodera sat wearing the same thing as Chitoge. However, Onodera spit out the milk that she was currently drinking from a straw, back to the carton.<p>

"I...have to?...but she's being put in the girls lottery!" Onodera protested as she knew she had no chance in being paired up with Raku. Ruri gave off a glint in her eyes, Onodera catching it.

"Will she?" Ruri told her as she had a plan up her mind. "I have my thoughts on her being on the male lottery."

"H-how?"

"I saw our teacher putting her name in the boy lottery." Ruri answered her as Onodera sweatdropped.

"B-but its a lottery." Onodera whined as she had a small percentage in drawing Raku's name from a box full of other male students.

"You have to draw it with your spirit!" Ruri said which made Onodera sweatdrop again.

"Don't be so ridiculous!" Onodera told Ruri as she found her reply unbelievable. Gripping her milk carton, Onodera looked at Ruri who continued to talk to her. "Are you really going to spend the whole trip without doing anything?" Ruri asked her as she felt a pang of pain go through her body. "Doesn't matter but nothing will happen if you don't act. Didn't you say you wanted to have a bit more courage."

"Yes..." Onodera replied as her grip on the milk carton lessened.

"Beside if I get paired up with her I'll give it to you do your chances are doubled." Ruri said as she got off the chair she sat on and grabbed her tray and walked away to throw it away. "So start praying now Kosaki-chan."

"Ruri..." Onodera happily said as her spirits were brought up.

"Plus you can rape her in the dark!"

"RURI-CHAN!" Onodera shouted as she began to blush hard imagining the scene. 'Geez...but honestly...what would I do if I was paired up with her?' Onodera thought as she dropped of her empty tray in the washing counter of the dining hall and caught w glimpse of Raku buying a drink from a soda machine. 'Ah! Ichijo-chan, she's alone.' Onodera thought as she saw that no one was near Raku, which was great since when she was 'Raku-kun' she would be swarmed by girls. Onodera, remembering the conversation she held with Ruri, nodded mentally and walked towards Raku with ease. 'Be brave!'

"G-good morning Ichijo-chan! Did you get any sleep last night?" Onodera asked as she peeked at what Raku was doing.

"Ah! Oh? Onodera!?" Raku asked as she almost spilled her soda from the sudden voice. Turning around she faced Onodera who was staring at her and waiting for a reply.

"What's wrong?" Onodera asked as she got near Raku and looked at her strangely. And for some odd reason, Raku's face began to redden.

"Hm? Of its nothing! Don't be late Onodera!" Raku said rather quickly as she paced quickly away and left Onodera who confusingly looked at Raku. 'Yaaa! Stop fluttering heart! And stop putting Onodera from the hotsprings in my mind!' Raku pleaded as she gulped the sofa in one go to calm herself down.

'Did...Ichijo-chan just avoid me?...' Onodera thought as she was the one that mostly avoided Raku at certain times.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone pay attention!" Raku's teacher shouted in a megaphone. Everyone around her, as they were in a empty part of the forest the sky now dark as it signified it was nighttime. "Were about to begin the yearly Kimodameshi! Are you ready!"<p>

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted as they were excited for the Kimodameshi, mostly everyone thinking who'll they'll be paired with.

"Ughh...Kimodameshi?..." Chitoge whined as she stood closer to Raku, her fear of the dark taking a bit over her mind.

"What? Oh yeah! Your scared of the dark." Raku said as she looked at Chitoge as they both were a bit far away from the group. "Are you OK? You better not cling on to me."

"I-I'll be fine! Besides we won't be alone." Chitoge nervously said as she looked at everyone.

"I feel sorry for your partner. How strong is a gorillas grip?"

"Why don't we try it on your head?" Chitoge angrily said as she raised her hand towards Raku's head.

"Please don't, I'll be squashed." Raku said as she moved her head a bit away from Chitoge's hand.

"Alright! Girls go first!" A female student shouted as she signaled the girls to draw from the lottery that was set on a table. Chitoge seeing as she didn't want to waste her time with the Beansprout, walked towards the lottery box, as did Raku.

"Stop!" A group of girls said in front of Raku, who stopped her walking immediately. She looked at the group of girls confusingly.

"Umm, may I help you?" Raku asked as she was trying to get to the lottery.

"Yes! Your lottery is that way!" The girls exclaimed as they pointed at a blue box in another table which held all the girls name.

"What!? But I'm a girl!"

"Not when your Raku-kun!" The girls exclaimed together as they would stop Raku from going to the pink lottery, which held all the boys name. Raku, seeing as they weren't going to let her pass, sighed and walked towards the other lottery. 'I hate being a boy...'

"*cough* Kosaki took out the number 12!" Ruri's voice shouted, Onodera looking at her shockingly. Raku, who stared at Ruri confusingly, shrugged and inserted her hand in the box. 'Hehe...so what are the odds of me getting the number-' While thinking, Raku who had grabbed a folded piece of paper, unfolded it and read the number.

It.

Was.

The.

Number.

12!

'GYYAAAAHHH!?' Both Onodera and Raku's shouted in surprise in their mind, Onodera shaking Ruri seeing that her crush held the number twelve. 'I...actually got the number twelve!' Raku thought as she was on the ground, the surprise making her fall.

"I-Ichijo-chan!" Onodera shouted as she jogged towards Raku. Stopping near her, Onodera showed her number at Raku. "G-good luck." Onodera said as she had a light blush on her face. Raku's eyes widened seeing how cute she was at the moment. Turning her head to hide her blush, Raku replied to Onodera's sentence.

"Y-yeah...same here." Raku nervously said. 'Damn...she was just too cute there...' However, Onodera took her action the wrong way.

"Umm...Ichijo-chan, are you really alright for me to be your partner?"

"Eh?" Raku said looking at her, the blush now gone.

"Uhh, it's just that I was womdering if you were alright with me being your partner. Umm..in the morning you avoided me so I thought..." Raku paled hearing this. Quickly standing up, Raku began to wave her hands in front of her.

"It's not that! Its just...that I was nervous sleeping in the same room as a boy! Nothing at all!" Raku nervously said.

"Oh...thank god. I thought you hated me or something." Onodera happily said as she smiled brightly. Raku gulped seeing the sweet smile on Onodera's face.

"Hehe...I would never hate you with that cute face!" Raku said as she used 'cute' in her sentence. Onodera's heart skipped a beat hearing what Raku said.

"Cute...?" Onodera asked Raku, who realized what she said.

* * *

><p>'Look at that idiot, talking with Kosaki-chan, and she's blushing too!' Chitoge thought as she was paired up with Shuu. She was on the far side of the group, standing near the forest. Looking around as she waited for her turn, Chitoge heard talking inside some bushes. Being the curious one, Chitoge entered the bushes and saw three people dressed as either a ghost or Frankenstein. "Something wrong?" Chitoge asked.<p>

"Huh? Oh! Kirisaki-San." One girl said as she was dressed like a ghost.

"One of the ghosts got a stomachache." A tall male said as he was dressed as Frankenstein as he helped up a costumed boy from throwing up. "We tried to find someone else but had no luck."

'Hmm a ghost huh? I'm no good in the dark.' Chitoge thought as she wished she could have helped.

"Ah this sucks! No one wanted to do it by the time the pairings were decided!"

"And we had some good scares too."

"If we don't have enough people, we can't scare people on time!" Chitoge began to slump in guilt.

"And the ghost only had a tiny bit to do. Now people won't get in the Kimodameshi."

"This is a problem..." Chitoge, hearing them, finally gave in as she couldn't stop feeling the guilt and pity of the scare group.

* * *

><p>'I mean...I can do it when I want right?" Chitoge thought as she was changed into a ghost costume, a triangle string on her forehead.<p>

"Thanks so much Kirisaki-san! Right now we have to get ready so enjoy what your doing!" The Frankenstein said as he walked off to the forest, the ghost lady giving Chitoge a flashlight.

"We'll be going to our spots so good luck over here Kirisaki-san!"

"EH!" Chitoge shouted as she was going to be left alone in the dark. 'Eh! No way! Me! Alone! Here!' Chitoge exclaimed in her mind as she watched Frankenstein run off with the ghost lady into the forest. 'I-i'm fine! I'm fine! I have light...' Chitoge reassured herself as she clicked the button on the flashlight and...

Got nothing.

Chitoge began to nervously sweat, seeing as it wasn't giving off any light. Clicking the button multiple times, Chitoge dropped the now broken flashlight on the ground as she paled. 'I-its okay! I'm not scared at all! I can't see but there's a lot of people around me...'

"_Hiss..._"

"EEEKKK!" Chitoge cried out in fear as she collapsed on the ground, all her strength leaving her body. Sitting on a flat place in the dark forest, Chitoge hugged her knees to try to comfort herself. 'Urrggg...why do I have to go through this...is anyone going to save me?' Chitoge thought as she shivered in fear. An image of Raku appeared in her mind, and realizing that Raku entered her mind, Chitoge shook her head to erase the image. 'Why am I thinking of that idiot! Besides I don't need her saving!' Chitoge gripped her knees tightly to her, feeling the dark loneliness around her. 'Ah...but in reality... I really am scared...'

* * *

><p>"Cute...it's just that you looked really nice in that tracksuit! That's it nothing more!" Raku nervously said as she blushed a bit.<p>

"Ahaha, I see, thanks!" Onodera said as she smiled.

"Pair number 12! Get ready!" A student shouted.

"Ah! That's us." Raku said as they walked to the trail. Standing next to each other, both girls looked at each other with blushes on their face. "W-well shall we get going Onodera-chan?" Raku asked.

"Oh, yeah. We have to hold hands." Onodera said remembering the rule. Taking her hand our of her pocket, Raku's hand began to move closers to Onodera. 'Onodera's hand...' Raku thought as she grasped Onodera's hand into hers. 'Is soft and warm...I can tell she's nervous too...'

"Well then...shall we get going now?" Raku nervously said as she was now holding hands with Onodera.

"Yup!" Onodera answered as she gripped Raku's hand. 'Their soft and rough...' Onodera thought as she felt Raku's hand.

'O-okay can't be nervous...wait why am I nervous in the first place!? I mean...I wonder if Onodera can hear my heart beating! And I'm trembling like crazy! And I'm sweating so much! Ahhh! I hope she's not creeper out!' Raku anxiously thought as she peeked at Onodera. 'Eh? Is...Onodera nervous?' Raku thoughts as she saw a hint of red on Onodera's cheek.

"Oi! Raku!" Shuu's voice shouted, taking Raku off of her mind. Looking back, Raku stared at her best friend.

"Yea Shuu?" Raku asked as she stared at Shuu, who looked around.

"Have you seen Kirisaki-san?" Shuu asked as he couldn't find Chitoge anywhere.

"Chitoge-chan?" Onodera said as she thought of a blonde with red ribbons.

"Well I can't seem to find her..."

"Huh? Kirisaki-san? She just went into the forest dressed as a ghost." A random student said as he heard their conversation.

"Huh? A ghost!?" Raku exclaimed knowing Chitoge's fear of the dark.

"Yeah! One of the ghosts got a stomachache and she was asked to be the backup."

'Backup...that idiot! She knows she's scared of the dark.' Raku thought as he stared at the forest.

"Oh there you are Maiko-kun!" The ghost lady that was once with Chitoge, ran towards Shuu.

"Huh? Ada-chan?" Shuu said as she recognized the ghost lady. Ada, stopping to rest and take a breather, looked up at Shuu.

"Has Kirisaki-san return?" Ada asked as she wiped some sweat off.

"Eh?" Shuu said as he hasn't seen Chitoge around.

"Its just that we got Kirisaki-san to play the ghost for us, but I forgot to change the batteries in her flashlight." Ada said as she looked at two batteries in her hand. 'Wait a minute...' Raku thought as pieces were falling in place. "Its pitch black in a forest..."

"Don't worry it's Kirisaki-san were talking about!" Another random student said.

"Just hold on..." Raku said as she still held Onodera's hand.

"Oh! Ichijo-chan! Don't worry she'll be fine! There's no monsters out in the forest!" Ada said trying to reassure Raku.

"Hey doesn't that want you to see Kirisaki-san as a ghost?" The random student said.

"Kirisaki-san's a babe! I bet she'll look good on anything!"

"What'll you do when your scared?"

"If someone scares me I'll just end up grabbing the ghost!"

"Idiot she'll smack you." And the whole conversation, Raku stared at them as worry was etching on her face. 'I mean it's fine...she did ask to do it herself...' Raku thought as she remembered the time at the dark warehouse. 'But...I have to do it...' Raku's grip on Onodera's hand loosened, which was caught on by Onodera.

"Ichijo-chan?" Onodera asked as she looked at Raku.

"Sorry Onodera-chan...but I'll be right back."

"Eh?" Onodera muttered, but stopped as Raku let go of Onodera's hand and dashed towards the forest. Onodera's eyes widened seeing that Raku, her crush, ran towards the forest.

"Eh!? Ichijo-chan!?" Everyone exclaimed as Raku ignored them and continued her dash to the forest.

* * *

><p>"One sheep...two sheep...ARRGH! GODDAMNIT! I'M SCARED SHITLESS!" Chitoge shouted at the night sky as she was still on the ground, holding her knees as her eyes watered. "Haaah..." Chitoge sighed as she let a few tears fall. 'Why did this happen to me? Now I want to go home...' Chitoge thought as she his her face on her knees. 'I can't stop shaking, and all my strength is gone...huh...what was that?...this happened once...when I was a kid.' Chitoge thought as she remembered something from her diary. 'In my diary...when I was playing outside I fell inside a crevice. I was so scared that all I did was bawl...but when I did the boy came-'<p>

**SLAM!**

Chitoge jumped in fright and stared at the person or thing that made the noise. Her tear filled eyes widened seeing who it was.

_August 15: I was clumsy and fell in a hole. It was dark and cramped but when I cried, he came and saved me. He always saves me when I cry._

And standing next to a tree, panting for breath, was Raku with her hair now flowing. "Ghosts...don't cry." Raku told her as she caught her breath.

"Beansprout..." Chitoge said as she was, wouldn't admit it, happy.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Raku asked as they walked back to the group, Chitoge holding the back of Raku's jacket since she was scared of the dark.<p>

"Somewhat..." Chitoge answered.

"Geez...don't push yourself, your not cut out to be a ghost." Raku said as she ssighed

"That's why I had so much trouble, I couldn't help it!"

"Moron! You just ended up making everyone worry about you!"

"So...did you worry then?" Chitoge asked as she gripped the jacket tightly. Raku's eyes widened hearing the question.

"Like hell I was..." Raku answered as she continued walking. Chitoge, looking at Raku, saw a few cuts and leaves on Raku's hair as well as her panting for breath. Chitoge pouted seeing that Raku lied. "Are you OK Kirisaki-"

"You can call me Chitoge."

"Huh?"

"I said you can call me Chitoge."

"Whhaaa!? Do you have a fever!?"

"What!? Stop thinking like that!" Chitoge shouted as she irritatedly looked at Raku. "If we continue calling each other by our last name, people and the gang will become suspicious. So I'm going to call you by your last name, so you better follow me."

"Y-yeah..." Raku said as she was looking at Chitoge, a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Hey! Do you understand!?" Chitoge shouted as she grabbed onto Raku's jacket again.

"I-I get it, umm...Chi-Chitoge." Raku stammered as she wasn't used to calling Chitoge by her first name.

"Yeah, Raku." Chitoge said as she stared at Raku, a sweet smile on her face. Raku, widened her eyes, her face entirely red seeing Chitoge with a happy face. Chitoge, seeing what she said, blushed hard as well.

"W-what are you staring at!?" Chitoge shouted.

"I-idiot I wasn't staring!"

'In the end...Chitoge and I ended up getting lost, and when we found the students, the Kimodameshi had ended. I got Onodera to forgive me so that was good! And the rest of the outdoor trip was alright, since I didn't get hit by Chitoge. Nevertheless, I had a good time...'


End file.
